¡Aléjate de mi Diario!
by Tamy-Chan15
Summary: Fue tarde cuando Harry comprendió lo que acababa de aceptar: tenía que compartir un diario..., ¡Con Ginny Weasley!
1. Chapter 1

**EPÍLOGO**

--INTRODUCCIÓN--

-¿Qué escribes?

Ginny Weasley dejó un momento la pluma y levantó su rostro, ligeramente desconcertado, hacia la persona.

OOO

Harry Potter era un chico normal. Tenía un carácter difícil: era bastante orgulloso, leal y, pese a que mucha gente no lo sabía, astuto. Un alumno inteligente, pero vago. Era tímido y, a pesar de esto, seguía pareciendo absolutamente adorable ante los ojos de sus admiradoras. Cursando en su séptimo y último año, Harry Potter había cambiado. Su contextura física finalmente había crecido y gracias a su posición en Quidditch había desarrollado un tórax plano y ligeramente musculado. Sin ni siquiera notarlo, despertaba pasiones en todas las chicas que conocía. Seguía con su indomable pelo azabache, con sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda que gracias a sus lentillas finalmente se podían observar con claridad y, por supuesto, estaba la cicatriz con la que se había hecho famoso. En esos momentos, Harry se encontraba en el Gran Comedor. Era un martes por la mañana y todos comían. Ron y Hermione se encontraban en su rutina habitual, es decir, discutiendo, por lo que Harry había decido ignorarlos (después de seis años presenciando sus peleas era lo mejor que se podía hacer). Después de estar jugando con su plato de comida notó repentinamente, y no sin cierta sorpresa, a Ginny. Esta estaba en frente suya, escribiendo algo energéticamente. Mordía su pluma con frustración y, de vez en cuando, miraba a su alrededor con interés.

Harry se dedicó a observarla. Hacía bastante que no estaban como antes. En los anteriores años, ambos podrían haberse considerado "amigos". Ahora ni siquiera hablaban si no era para preguntar el horario o para pasar la mantequilla. A decir verdad, Ginny Weasley se había convertido para él en una perfecta desconocida.

Harry todavía recordaba el año pasado, en donde Ron se había pasado todo el curso incitándole "sutilmente" a salir con su hermana. Para él, había sido un completo chasco comprobar que su mejor amigo y su hermanita no tenían especial interés el uno por el otro (ni siquiera amistoso). Finalmente, cesaron sus intentos por hacerles pareja.

Aún y cuando Harry pasaba su mayor tiempo en La Madriguera, Ginny y él se dedicaban frases corteses y frías, carentes de afecto.

Y ahora, después de casi un año de eso, Harry se preguntaba qué es lo que había pasado para que ambos hubieran acabado así.

OOO

-… ¿Me preguntas a mí?- El desconcierto en la voz de Ginny era evidente. Sus ojos brillaban confusos, mirando ahora a Harry con ligera curiosidad.

Harry asintió.

-¿Es un trabajo?- preguntó intentando sonar casual, a pesar del tiempo sin hablarse.

-Sh, sh, sh- chasqueó, negando con la cabeza. Posó su mirada en el, aparente, viejo cuaderno y esbozó una sonrisa-; Es mi diario.

Harry, quien estaba en ese momento bebiendo agua, por poco la escupe. El recuerdo nítido de su segundo año, en donde Voldemort en su forma de Tom Riddle había poseído a la chica que en esos momentos tenía en frente, le había hecho pensar que Ginny Weasley no tocaría un diario en su vida.

Había estado equivocado.

-¿Tu diario?- repitió con voz estrangulada, alzando una ceja.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- replicó Ginny, leyendo los pensamientos del ojiverde. Se encogió de hombros-: He madurado.

-Lo sé- y la afirmación tan rotunda de Harry hizo que la pelirroja le mirase, ambos observándose mutuamente.

-¡Ey, hermano! Mir- Ron y Hermione habían terminado de discutir, al parecer. Este acababa de darse cuenta de que su hermanita estaba hablando con Harry y, eso, le dejó impactado-¿Ginny?...¿Harry?- balbuceó confuso, mirándoles alternativamente.

-Sí, son nuestros nombres, Ron. Me alegra saber que conoces bien a tu hermana- ironizó Ginny, volviendo a su tarea de escribir.

Harry sonrió levemente.

-Ja, ja,- dijo Ron con sequedad-; Yo sólo…, me sorprendí.

-Eso- Ginny levantó la vista, burlona-, es evidente.

-Es que estabais…amistosos- Ron hizo una mueca de incredulidad-. Eso, me sorprendió.

-A lo que Ron se refiere- intervino Hermione, mirando de muy malos modos al pelirrojo-; Es que hacía bastante tiempo que no os parabais a hablar.

Harry soltó un carraspeo. Notaba la situación un poco incómoda y, realmente, no era para menos.

-En ese caso, estamos en la misma situación que vosotros¿no?- se burló, mirando con secreta satisfacción como Ron y Hermione se sonrojaban.

Ginny se rió entre dientes, todavía sin levantar la vista de su viejo diario.

-Nosotros no…- Hermione estaba completamente roja-; Ron y yo hablamos, lo sabes.

-Si a gritaros entre vosotros se le puede llamar así- murmuró Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa.

Harry bufó.

-Bueno, no estábamos hablando de nosotros- se defendió Hermione fulminando a Ginny con la mirada.

-Lástima- La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento, cerrando el diario y dirigiendo una inocente sonrisa hacia Hermione- Me encantaría continuar con esta conversación, pero tengo clase.

El trío dorado observó como la pequeña Weasley salía del Gran Comedor con perplejidad.

-Demonio de chica- masculló Ron, mordiendo bruscamente un trozo de pollo.- Go pareze yermana mia.

-Con suerte- sonrió Harry, provocando la risa en Hermione. Ron le miró ofendido-. Es broma- se disculpó rápidamente el ojiverde.

Ron frunció el entrecejo. Tragó sonoramente su trozo de pollo y miró a Harry con curiosidad.

-¿Y por qué os ha dado ahora por hablar?

-¿Lo tenemos prohibido?- replicó el Niño Dorado, ligeramente molesto.

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro, echando a Ron una mirada desaprobitaria.

-No decimos eso, Harry, y lo sabes- explicó calmadamente. Le miró con sus sabios ojos castaños y añadió-; Tendrás que admitir que tu relación con Ginny hace tiempo que se enfrió.

-Bueno, sí- Harry miró a sus dos mejores amigos-¿Y por eso no puedo hablar con ella?

-Por supuesto que no. Pero es extraño, permíteme decirte.

-Yo sólo…

-¿Quieres intentar arreglar vuestra amistad?- terminó Hermione, con una dulce sonrisa.

Harry le miró atónito.

-¿Cómo…

-Te conozco demasiado bien- le interrumpió Hermione.

-¿Entonces, es eso?- Ron miraba a Harry con otros ojos. Le miraba como si tuviera un árbol de tartas de calabaza en la cabeza-. ¿Quieres…ser amigo de Ginny?

-¡Ron!- le reprendió Hermione conociendo sus intenciones. Sabía que el pelirrojo había deseado que su hermana pequeña tuviese por novio a su mejor amigo, pues era en el único en quien confiaba para ella-¡olvídalo ya!

El gryffindor se hizo el loco, todavía mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Ron, si no quieres que tu cara conozca mi puño, deja de mirarme de esa forma- le amenazó Harry seriamente. Eso hizo que el pelirrojo borrase su sonrisa.

-No es para tanto, brother- se defendió.

-Olvídalo¿quieres?- Harry arrastró la silla hacia atrás, levantándose del asiento y guardando una manzana en su túnica-; Y vámonos ya o sino Trewlaney pensará que se ha cumplido su presagio de muerte.

Ron sonrió ampliamente.

-Adivinación- pronunció embelesado, poniéndose en pie-. ¡Relax!

-¿Así que por eso continuáis en esa…asignatura?- replicó Hermione, levantándose ella también del asiento y mirando esta vez a Harry-¿para vaguear?

-¿Por quién nos tomas, Hermi?- fingió ofenderse Ron, negando dramáticamente con las manos-: Estamos en esa asignatura para poder admirar la apasionante lectura de las tazas de té, por Dios.

Harry soltó una risita.

-Ajá- ironizó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos. Después soltó un suspiro, resignada, y se encaminó hacia la puerta- No sé vosotros, pero yo tengo clase de Aritmancia, y no pienso llegar tarde por vuestras tonterías.

-¿Cómo que tonterías?- replicó Ron, pero para cuando lo dijo Hermione ya se había marchado.

OOO

-¡Queridos míos! He tenido una visión sumamente interesante.

-¿Ella misma en bañador?- se burló Ron.

Ambos contuvieron la risa.

Se encontraban en clase de Adivinación y, como ya era habitual, Sybill Trewlaney empezaba a contar una de sus tantas "poco verdaderas" visiones.

Harry desconectó de la clase inmediatamente. Sabía que pronto empezaría a predecir la muerte de los nacidos en Julio y no creía poder soportar la risa.

Observó, no sin cierta burla, como Parvati y Lavender miraban emocionadas a su profesora. Incluso ahora, después de cuatro años de farsas, seguían creyendo en las profecías que contaba.

-He decidido mandaros un trabajo de clase- prosiguió. Eso provocó la queja general-¡Callaos, queridos! Este trabajo os fascinará, os lo aseguro.

-¿Qué apuesta?- se quejó Ron.

-Mira el lado bueno…- le animó Harry-, si manda un trabajo sobre lo que nos pasará en la semana siempre nos quedará la invención.

Los dos rieron.

-¡Weasley!- exclamó de pronto Trewlaney, sobresaltando a Ron. Esta se llevó la mano a la frente, con una melodramática expresión el rostro-, Mi mente me avisa de un mal presagio…

-¿De veras?- ironizó Ron, alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Qué ve, profesora?- intervino Parvati, mientras su mejor amiga y ella miraban al pelirrojo de malos modos. Ellas, aún y cuando nadie las hacía caso, intentaban defender de cualquier modo a su profesora.

-Una discusión, una tercera persona…¡AH!- Toda la clase pegó un brinco. Trewlaney negó con la cabeza-: Mi mente se nubla.

-No hace falta que lo jure- musitó Harry.

Tuvieron que taparse la boca para no estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Bien, bien!- dio un giro completo sobre si misma y miró a sus alumnos tras sus grandes gafas, con una sonrisa emocionada-: El trabajo se irá realizando entre todo el curso. Y trata sobre¡Un diario!

Esto provocó el murmullo general. Todos los compañeros de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff (con quien tenía la clase) se miraron entre ellos, incrédulos.

Harry levantó la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Un diario, profesora?- repitió Parvati extrañada. Toda la clase esperó la respuesta en un completo silencio.

-Un diario, señorita Patil- afirmó Trewlaney, provocando que volvieran los murmuros- ¡Chitón!- mandó a callar. La clase obedeció fijando sus miradas en ella-. Bien. Debido a que el trabajo será global, no habrá pruebas ni exámenes finales.

-¡Toma!- gritó Ron estirando el brazo hacia el aire, en un gesto de triunfo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la profesora y algunos compañeros le miraban, se sonrojó-: Lo siento- se disculpó, encogiendo su cabeza en su pergamino.

Harry mantenía fija su mirada en la profesora.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer con el diario, profesora?- cuestionó esta vez Lavender, sonriendo cómplice a su mejor amiga.

-Escribir vuestros pensamientos en él, señorita Brown- le respondió con una sonrisa-, Tuve una visión de un diario y supe inmediatamente que ese tenía que ser el trabajo. En él contaréis todas vuestras ideas, lo que os sucede cada día, vuestros sueños, vuestros…

Y Harry dejó de hacerle caso.

-¿No te parece genial? Nos libramos de los exámenes sólo por una mierda de diario- Ron sonreía ampliamente, excitado-: Presiento que va a ser un año muy muy entretenido.

-…¿No te parece demasiada casualidad?- cuestionó repentinamente el ojiverde. Tenía una mirada serena, concentrada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- murmuró Ron confuso, mirándole curioso.

-Esta mañana Ginny estaba escribiendo un diario en el Comedor, ya la viste- Harry bajó la voz, intentando no llamar la atención de la profesora- Y ahora Trewlaney nos manda un trabajo ¡de un diario!

-Será la época Diary- bromeó Ron encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia. Su rostro se iluminó-¡Hablando de Ginny! Podríamos pedirle que escribiese nuestros diarios. Ya sabes, que escriba las típicas chorradas que ponen las tías en sus diarios.

-No, eso sería…

-Os aviso, queridos, de que los diarios están hechizados para detectar a cualquier otra persona a la que se le ocurra escribir, por lo tanto ¡que a nadie se le ocurra!

-¿Usted va a darnos los diarios?- se sorprendió una chica de Hufflepuff.

-¿Y quién pensabas que lo iba a hacer, querida?- Trewlaney dio un saltito hacia ella y le sonrió-¡Claro, querida, claro¡Céntrate¡Tu mente está muy espesa!

-Menuda manera de llamar imbécil a uno- se burló Ron.

OOO

-¡Chicos!

Ambos gryffindors pararon el paso, esperando a la chica que en esos instantes corría hacia ellos.

-¡Aquí estáis! Os he estado buscando por todas partes- dijo, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Hermi- Ron esbozó una gran sonrisa y la miró con satisfacción-¡Adivina qué!

La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, mirándoles alternativamente.

-¡No tenemos exámenes de Adivinación!- exclamó el pelirrojo, esperando la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Ah¿Acaso se le puede llamar examen?- repuso secamente. Luego intentó remediar su comentario al ver la cara de su amigo-, Es decir¿por qué no tenéis?

-Oh, nos ha mandado escribir un estúpido diario durante todo el curso- Y enseñó los cuadernos en su maleta para dar más veracidad a su explicación- Le ha dado fuerte. Los ha hechizado y demás- Ron retorció un dedo en el aire- Chiflada.

Hermione miró a Harry.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Uh, ha estado muy pensativo desde que mandaron el trabajo- explicó Ron.- ¿Qué pasa, brother?- preguntó pasando un brazo por su hombro.

-Estoy algo cansado- se disculpó Harry, apartando el brazo de su amigo y empezando a aligerar su ritmo hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos.

El primero se encogió de hombros, corriendo para alcanzar al ojiverde.

La idea me vino hace días, y ya decidí que era hora de pasarlo al teclado, no? Necesito urgentemente vuestra opinión. Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas, tomatazados Orlando¡todo¡R&R!

_xxx_


	2. Nosotros¿QUÉ? Pero, es decir, ¡NO!

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

Nosotros...¿QUÉ?...pero,...¿cómo? Es decir,…¡NO!

OOO

-Hermione- Harry se paró en seco, volteando su rostro hacia la chica-; ¿Puedes decirle a Flitwick que me encontraba mal?

-¿Cómo?- La morena frunció el entrecejo, entendiendo por dónde iban los tiros. Miró a su amigo con enojo-¡No irás a saltarte la clase!

-¿Podrás decírselo?- repitió Harry mirándola con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Y cuál es la razón por la que vas a saltarte la clase?- preguntó a su vez Hermione con una mueca. No le gustaba que sus amigos hiciesen esos trastornos en horario de clase, y más si no había necesidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¡Yo te acompaño,_ brother_!- corroboró Ron con una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Nada de eso!- le negó Hermione técnicamente. Le cogió del brazo y le miró con crudeza-: Harry puede irse, pero tú irás a clase.

-¿Qué¡No es justo!- replicó Ron, rojo de la ira.

-¡Chitón!- Hermione volvió su mirada hacia el ojiverde-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó con una voz más suave.

Harry asintió, mirándola dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias- dijo, al ver el gesto de resignada aceptación por parte de su amiga. Le sonrió ampliamente y miró al pelirrojo-, Nos veremos más tarde, entonces…

-Qué bromista- Ron gimió-¡No es justo!- repitió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la morena-: Lo que estás haciendo se llama favoritismo.

-No digas tonterías- le cortó Hermione fríamente. Dirigió una última sonrisa a Harry, que este le respondió y giró sobre sus talones-: Y ahora nos vamos a clase, que llegamos tarde.

-Hay algunos que cumplimos con nuestras obligaciones- comentó Ron, fingiendo estar indignado. Inmediatamente dejó su expresión y le esbozó una sonrisa a su amigo, quien se la devolvió aliviado-, Aprovecha tu libertad por mi¿eh?

-¡Ron¡Venga!- Hermione le cogió del brazo, guiándole rápidamente por los pasillos-¡Adiós Harry¡Nos vemos luego en la Sala Común!

Este les despidió con la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro con diversión. Aún no podía entender por qué sus amigos no habían decidido salir todavía. Era más que evidente los sentimientos de cada uno.

"_Quizás tenga que darles algún empujoncito_"- pensó repentinamente, sorprendiéndose.

¡Por supuesto que no se metería en la relación de sus amigos! Eso era cosa de ellos.

Pensando que discutir con su conciencia era, por decir menos, extraño, decidió ir rápidamente hacia el campo de Quidditch, para poder así despejar sus ideas.

OOO

-¿Entonces, podemos?

Decir que encontrarse con Parvati y Lavender merodeando por el campo de Quidditch en hora de clase había sorprendido a Harry, era quedarse corto.

Andando hacia ellas, carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención.

Ambas pegaron un brinco, volteando sus miradas.

**-¡HARRY!-** Parvati se llevó la mano al pecho, con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

-No- vuelvas- a – hacer- eso- pidió Lavender a su vez, recuperando el color.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Harry con una blanca sonrisa. Luego alzó ambas cejas-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Oh, pues…

-Sería mejor preguntar¿qué haces tú aquí? Tienes clase, por si no lo sabes- le recriminó Lavender con una mueca.

-¿Y tú qué tienes, Lavender?- se burló Harry-¿Vacaciones?

La Gryffindor se sonrojó, furiosa.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Lo mismo te digo- replicó Harry con frialdad.

Parvati les miró alternativamente.

-Vamos, chicos, no os vayáis a enfadar- y sin que Harry lo notase, dirigió un guiño hacia su amiga- Al fin y al cabo, somos compañeros.

-Claro. Disculpa, Harry- le sonrió Lavender.

-Hmm..vale, sí, discúlpame tú a mi- añadió sonriendo tímidamente.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, interrumpido por Harry:

-Bueno, me parece que…será mejor que me vaya- empezó a decir, andando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Espera!- Parvati se acercó a él, ignorando la mirada de su amiga. Harry le miró intrigado-, Acabamos de hablar con Trewlaney y…

-Nos ha dicho, exclusivamente a nosotras- intervino Lavender con superioridad.

-Que se puede compartir el diario, pero claro, con la condición de que las dos personas escriban en él- terminó Parvati.

Harry parpadeó.

-Oh, vale- Sonrió levemente- Gracias.

-Aún falta más- replicó Parvati con ojos risueños-, como recordarás, el diario está hechizado para que sólo tú puedas escribir¿no? Pues para que la otra persona pueda hacerlo, debes decir la palabra "problema".

-¿Algo más?- Harry sonrió con burla. Toda esa precaución por parte de Trewlaney le parecía excesiva. Aunque claro, pensándolo bien, todo era poco para esa mujer.

-Nosotras ya nos vamos a clase- intervino Lavender, mirando su reloj de muñeca. Levantó su rostro hacia él con una extraña sonrisa-¿Tú no vas?

-Ehh…pues…-Harry se sonrojó.

-¡Oh, Lav, no seas odiosa!- exclamó Parvati, mirando a su amiga con rabia. Le cogió por el brazo y dirigió un último vistazo al ojiverde -, Nos vamos, Harry. Nos veremos después, supongo.

-Sí, vale- El moreno esbozó una sonrisa, viendo como las dos chicas salían corriendo del campo de Quidditch. Cuando comprobó que se habían ido, soltó un suspiro aliviado-, Chicas- murmuró, mirando al cielo.

OOO

-A ver que me aclare- El trío dorado se encontraba en la Sala Común, después de terminar con todas las clases. Harry no había acudido a ninguna y, seguramente, tendría un buen castigo por ello. Aunque con el regaño de Hermione le parecía suficiente. Ahora estaba explicándoles lo que Parvati y Lavender le habían contado sentado en el suelo junto a la chimenea, haciendo la tarea de Encantamientos-, Se puede compartir el diario, pero tienes que escribir tú también- Harry asintió, mirando divertido como Ron esbozaba una mueca-¿Y entonces dónde está la gracia?

-¡Ron!- le recriminó la morena, quien mantenía su rostro oculto tras un gran libro, titulado: "Encantamientos para expertos". Levantó su rostro hacia el pelirrojo, con el ceño fruncido-¿Acaso existe alguien tan vago como tú?

-Es evidente que no, Hermione- Los tres fijaron su vista en la recién llegada, nada más que Ginny Weasley. Ésta mantenía una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro, como de alguien que sabe mucho pero no cuenta, y se sentó con gatuna elegancia en el sillón en frente de su hermano-: Hola, chicos- les saludó. Mantuvo su mirada unos instantes más en Harry, lo que le pareció a él, y volvió su rostro hacia Ron.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta, si se puede saber?- le preguntó su hermano, enojado. Le había ofendido que su mejor amiga y su propia hermana le hubiesen llamado vago.

-No se puede saber- negó Ginny, ampliando su sonrisa. Sacudió de un lado para otro la cabeza y sacó el viejo cuaderno de su mochila.

Ron le miró.

-¡Ah, mierda, es verdad!- exclamó este, sorprendiendo a todos. Cogió su mochila del suelo y sacó el diario tan conocido para Harry. Sonrió a Ginny-, Hermanita, mi querida hermanita…

-¿Qué quieres, Ron?

-¿Compartirías un diario?- se rindió, mirándola suplicante.

-¿Qué¿De qué hablas?- Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-No le hagas caso, Ginny. Es un trabajo que tiene que hacer- le explicó Hermione, mientras Ron y ella se miraban de malos modos.

-¿Tenéis que escribir un diario?- preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Sí- afirmó Harry, hablando por primera vez. Ginny y él se miraron por unos instantes, desviando sus rostros con rapidez.

-Trewlaney nos deja compartirlo con alguien, y yo no conozco a nadie mejor que tú para escribir- Ron esbozó una sonrisa.

-Y yo a nadie más pelota, hermanito. Olvídate, no pienso hacerlo- Ginny se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a su tarea de escribir.

-¡Estupendo¡Gracias por nada!- replicó Ron, enojado. Se levantó del sillón y subió por las escaleras, dejando a los tres en la Sala Común.

Hermione bufó.

-Disculpadme, voy a hablar con el señorito comprensible- ironizó, dirigiendo una última mirada hacia Harry. Este se sorprendió al ver como le guiñaba un ojo.

"_Oh, oh_"- pensó, sabiendo el juego de su amiga.

OOO

-Increíble, vamos- musitó Ginny, luego de que Hermione se hubiese marchado. Harry le miró, interrogante-: Pensé que Ron cambiaría con el tiempo- le explicó-, Pero creo que está más vago, incluso.

Harry soltó una risita.

-Bueno, Ron es…-bufó- Ron.

-Uhm, bonita explicación, Harry- se bufó Ginny, sonriendo divertida.

El ojiverde se sonrojó.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, descuida- Ginny se encogió de hombros-, Pero ya tengo bastantes problemas como para cuidar de Ron, tanto en sus estudios como…- Ginny vaciló unos instantes, como si dudase si continuar o no-, Como en su vida amorosa.

Harry levantó su mirada rápidamente.

-¿También te has dado cuenta?- preguntó, sorprendido.

-No soy ciega, Harry- y ambos rieron.

Luego de que cesaran las risas, ambos se miraron fijamente, sin saber qué decir.

-Demonios- masculló Ginny.- Yo le ayudaría con Hermione, pero no quiero-

-Meterte en su relación. Lo sé- le interrumpió Harry, suspirando. Él y Ginny intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes?- La pelirroja bajó su rostro, aún con una sonrisa-; Voy a escribir esto en mi diario.

Harry rió alegremente.

-¿Vas a escribir que no queremos meternos en la relación de Hermione y Ron?- preguntó, aún riendo.

-¡No, tonto!- y Ginny se unió a las risas. Señaló a ambos-, Esto. Escribiré esto. Como estamos ahora.

Harry dejó de reír. Miró a Ginny con una seriedad asombrosa, levantándose del suelo y acercándose a ella.

-Sí…- dijo.

Ginny alzó ambas cejas, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué?- replicó Harry, sonrojándose.

-Hmm, bueno, no sé. Me esperaba otra frase- Ginny puso los ojos en blanco-, Has hecho un buen show para esa frasecita.

Harry le dio un suave empujón, fingiendo estar indignado.

-¡Ey!- se quejó, sonriendo.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya, Harry- Ginny se hizo la sorprendida-¿Con que poniéndote gallito, eh?- Estalló en carcajadas al ver como el moreno le sacaba la lengua, rojo.

-Tenemos un gran problema, entonces¿no te parece?- Ginny se le quedó mirando.

-Un problema muy gordo- añadió Harry, sonriendo.

**¡TTIK TTIK!**

-Uff, el maldito toque de queda- se exasperó Ginny, levantando su rostro hacia la pared con los ojos brillantes. Harry, en cambio, mantuvo su mirada en ella, con curiosidad.

Esta la volvió hacia él, interrogante.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó, llevando las manos a su rostro.

-Una mancha de tinta, aquí- El dedo de Harry le señaló la mejilla.

Ginny se llevó la mano ahí, acariciándola bruscamente.

-Se ha extendido más- Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Demonios- Ginny puso los ojos bizcos, para poder verse la mancha. Pero le entró la risa y se la contagió al ojiverde-, Bueno, iré a mi habitación a limpiármela, entonces- propuso, después de que cesaran las risas.

Harry asintió, levantándose los dos a la vez.

Se quedaron un buen rato observándose, en un silencio agradable.

-Me ha gustado el día de hoy- admitió finalmente Ginny.

-¿Lo escribirás?- bromeó Harry, aunque él también lo había disfrutado. Eso sacó una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-¿Ah, te burlas de mis dotes de escritora?- melodramatizó. Se agachó y cogió su mochila, colgándola en su espalda- Pues me voy.

-Oh, pardon masieur- Harry se interpuso en su camino, cogiendo su mano y dirigiendo sus labios ahí, sin llegar a rozarlos. Levantó su rostro, mirándola con ojos divertidos-; Este hombre aquí presente no sabe lo que dice.

-Masieur aquí presente sabe muy bien eso- Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, provocando la risilla del ojiverde-, Buenas noches, Harry- murmuró, sonriendo, apartando el brazo de sus manos.

-Buenas noches- Harry se hizo a un lado, inclinando su cuerpo hasta abajo.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, andando hacia las escaleras y despidiéndose con la mano.

El moreno se dirigió hacia el sillón en donde hacía unos momentos había hecho la tarea. No tenía sueño, aunque eso ya era una cosa habitual. Sufría insomnio desde hacía dos semanas, pero gracias a Madame Pomfrey podía disimularlo ante sus amigos.

Antes de sentarse, se sobresaltó al escuchar una exclamación.

-¿Ginny!- Subió el primer escalón, pero antes de poder llegar hasta el final, chocó de bruces con la aludida, quien traía una cara totalmente escandalizada.

-¡Harry!- y antes de poder preguntar nada, la chica sacó el diario de Harry. Este lo miró, sorprendido. Luego la miró a ella.

-¿Qué…?

-Mira esto- y entonces, el diario empezó a brillar. Harry abrió los ojos como platos-; ¿Sabes qué…?

-Oh, mierda- recordó el moreno, llevándose las manos al pelo, desesperado.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Ginny, extrañada.

-Lo que Trewlaney dijo- musitó para si el ojiverde. Luego, al ver la confusa mirada de Ginny, explicó-; Los diarios se podían compartir, diciendo la palabra "problema".

-Pero noso- Ginny palideció. Miró a Harry-: No lo hemos dicho¿verdad?

-Eso me temo- Ambos se miraron entre ellos.

-Y no tiene…¿solución?- Después Ginny se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia-. Bueno, no importa.

Harry le miró fijamente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, dudoso-: Podríamos preguntarle a Trewlaney si...

-Es igual, Harry- le interrumpió la pelirroja.- Realmente, me gustaría compartir un diario contigo.

-¿De veras?- Harry le miró, incrédulo, logrando sacar una sonrisa a la chica.

-Claro- afirmó.- Eres muy misterioso- añadió entre risas.

Mañana, pensaba Harry mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación y se despedía, esta vez definitivamente, de Ginny, tendría tiempo para pensarlo.

Ahora, se disponía a dormir.

OOO

WOW! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, en serio! No me los esperaba! Gracias a

Behenela, gweasley4l, Desiré, Vivi-G Weasley, Ela LoK y a CrazySiriemBlack. Espero que les siga gustando y que me dejen sus opiniones y críticas (se aceptan todo n.n) Besitos!

xxx


	3. Querido Diario:

**CAPÍTULO TRES:**

--Querido Diario:--

OOO

Querido Diario:

---

Ginny tachó las dos palabras

Estimado cuaderno del cual estoy obligada a escribir:

"_Mucho mejor_"- pensó la pelirroja, sonriente.

Todavía estoy pensando por qué he aceptado esto. Quizás no me gustaba la idea de dejar a Harry de lado.

Harry.

¿Qué ha pasado entre nosotros? Hace menos de 24 horas ni siquiera nos hablábamos, y ahora somos- o eso quiero pensar- amigos.

Y, para más remate, seguramente, en estos momentos, estará leyendo lo que escribo.

¡A mi, que me gusta la intimidad!

Pero, de todas formas, quizás sea una experiencia divertida.

¿Tú qué piensas, Harry?

OOO

El sujeto en cuestión se encontraba despertándose en esos precisos momentos.

Con un bostezo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el baño, contemplando el triste retrato de su cara a las 7:20, un miércoles por la mañana.

-_Wua_, chico ¡estás horrible!- La estupenda idea de encantar el espejo para que pudiese hablar había sido, por supuesto, de Ron y Seamus. Harry y Neville se habían opuesto en un principio; pero entonces Dean también se puso de la parte de los otros, y no hubo otra opción.

Ahora, todos intentaban descubrir cómo podían desencantarlo.

Esa era la gracia.

Tocaron a la puerta, desviando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Puedes pasar, Neville- El moreno entró, poniéndose al lado de Harry y mirándose en el espejo. Tenía una cara de "¿Cómo me llamo?" que sacó una risa a su amigo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- refunfuñó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido-, Y ¿cómo sabías que era yo?

Harry rió.

-Eres el único que toca antes de entrar, Neville- le explicó, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

-¡Ey,_ brother! _¿Qué hace tu diario en la puerta?- le gritó el pelirrojo, desde la habitación.

El aludido dejó de lavarse el rostro, corriendo hacia fuera con rapidez y apartando a su amigo pelirrojo, quien sostenía el cuaderno.

-¡Eh, eh¡Tranqui, tranqui!- se defendió Ron. Harry le arrebató el diario de las manos, mirándolo con discreta ansia.

-_**Uuy**_, Harry escribe un diario- se mofó Seamus, mandando besitos al aire.

-¿Qué escribes ahí, Harry?- corroboró Dean, abrochándose la túnica y mirando al ojiverde con diversión-¿Tus reflexiones más íntimas?

-Idiotas- dijo Harry, andando hacia el baño, sacando a Neville de él sin miramientos y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Eh!- se quejó el moreno. Miró a los tres presentes, con sorpresa- ¿Qué le pasa?

Ron se encogió de hombros, intrigado.

Últimamente su amigo estaba muy extraño.

OOO

Harry sonrió.

Acababa de leer la última frase de Ginny.

Cogió la pluma que guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, la mojó en sus labios y, pensando unos instantes su contestación, empezó a escribir.

---

Hola:

No pondré Querido Diario, es mayor a mis fuerzas.

Si quieres, a partir de ahora, no leeré nada de lo que escribas. Quizás, pensándolo mejor, así será mucho más interesante.

¡Ah! Masieur Ginny, pienso que será una experiencia estupenda.

OOO

Era la hora del desayuno, y nuestro Trío Dorado se encontraba desayunando. Harry todavía no había tocado sus tostadas pues buscaba insistentemente la figura de Ginny Weasley. Cuando esta apareció, esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡_Ey_, masieur!- La chica se paró, sorprendida. Luego estalló en carcajadas, sentándose en frente de él.

Ron y Hermione les miraron, confusos.

-¿_Masieur_?- repitió Hermione, suspicaz.

-Cosas nuestras- se defendió Harry, mientras entregaba el diario a la pelirroja. Esta lo aceptó sumisa, guardándolo en su mochila.

-Un momento. Un momento- paró Ron, alzando ambos brazos al aire. Miró a los dos con recelo-, No será lo que estoy pensando ¿verdad?

-¿Estáis compartiendo el diario de Trewlaney?- cuestionó Hermione tranquilamente.

-Sí- afirmó Ginny, desafiante-, Nos pusimos…_ehm_, de acuerdo, y nos pareció…interesante compartirlo.

Miró a Harry, como buscando ayuda.

-Sí, claro, eso- mintió atropelladamente, bebiendo de su zumo.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo resignada.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó Ron, asombrado.

-Otra vez no, Ron- se exasperó Hermione, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Luego miró a los dos con una sonrisa-, Me parece estupendo. Pero- dudó- ¿leéis lo que pone cada uno?

-Oh, eso- intervino Harry- Ya nos la hemos arreglado. No leeremos nada de cada uno.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntaron al unísono Hermione y Ginny.

Esta última se sonrojó ante la mirada de la morena.

-Es decir ¡claro!- Ginny bebió a su zumo, imitando al gesto de Harry.

-Vaya- se limitó a decir Hermione, mirándoles con ojos misteriosos- Me alegra por vosotros, entonces.

-Ten hermanas para esto- se lamentó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose en el asiento al ver la mirada de su amiga.

OOO

Había pasado una semana y nuestros dos protagonistas continuaban escribiéndose entre ellos. Se hacían turnos, por ejemplo: El martes, a Harry le tocaba el diario, y al final del día se lo entregaba a Ginny para que esta escribiera al día siguiente.

Incluso los compañeros de Gryffindor ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a un concentrado Harry Potter, escribiendo en un sillón.

Ron no podía entender cómo su mejor amigo había comenzado el trabajo¡y contándole sus secretos a su hermana, la cual, hacía menos de una semana ni siquiera le hablaba!

Y no es que a él le molestase. ¡Nada de eso! Que su hermanita pequeña tuviese como amigo a Harry, le parecía de lo mejor. Después de tantos esfuerzos, vería por fin hecho su sueño: Tener a Harry de cuñado.

Ah, qué bien se lo pasarían.

Con ese pensamiento, decidió que ya era hora de empezar con su dichosito diario.

OOO

**Día 8**

Clase de Historia: Muermo total. Binns intenta explicar el ataque de los fantasmas allá en el siglo XV. Ver como una mosca vuela por el techo me parece mucho más interesante (me corrijo¡Lo es!). Luna (estamos dando clase con los de Ravenclaw, se me olvidaba contarte) mantiene la mirada perdida, hablando para si misma. A veces me gustaría ser como ella…, no importarte mostrarte tal como eres, sin que te importen las opiniones de los demás. Sería lindo.

-Sra. Weasley ¿se puede saber qué está haciendo?

La aludida levantó la mirada rápidamente, escondiendo el diario debajo del libro de Historia de Magia.

-¿Yo?- vaciló.

-¿Qué está escribiendo?- preguntó Binns, con voz cansada y triste.

-Nada, señor- mintió- Apuntes- añadió al ver que todos la observaban.

El transparente cuerpo de Binns se elevó del suelo, para acercarse a una muy nerviosa Ginny.

-¿En serio?- se mofó, aún con voz cansada. Sacó el cuaderno escondido tras los libros y lo enseñó hacia toda la clase, quien esta vez si prestaba atención: Era lo más interesante que había pasado en las dos horas.

-Decía usted ¿apuntes?- preguntó, abriendo el cuaderno y leyéndolo para si.

"Oh, Merlín" pensó Ginny, aterrada, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-"Clase de Historia: Muermo total"- leyó Binns, arqueando ambas cejas.

Todos soltaron una risita ahogada.

-Ya veo, Sra. Weasley- dejó escapar un amago de sonrisa-, Castigada.

-Mierda- musitó Ginny, cuando el muermo de fantasma prosiguió con la clase.

OOO

-¿Castigada?- Harry la miró, sorprendido.

-Ajá- afirmó, enfurruñada- Y lo peor es que se llevó el diario.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el ojiverde, sentándose junto a ella.

-Se lo intenté explicar, pero dijo que me lo devolvería en su tiempo- Ambos hicieron una mueca- Para rematar, no puedo amenazarle con romperle una pierna.

Harry se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, inmediatamente empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Eres increíble- dijo, después de que cesaran las risas.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia, pero para cuando miró a Harry, traía una expresión radiante.

-Bueno- El moreno se encogió de hombros-, Tampoco es tan grave¿no? Nos las apañaremos.

-¿Podremos vivir sin nuestro diario, Harry¡Era tan joven!- melodramatizó la pelirroja, fingiendo empezar a llorar.

-Ha, ha- ironizó el chico, tirándole un cojín a la cabeza.

-¡Ah!- Ginny frunció el ceño, divertida-¿Con que esas tenemos, ah?

------

Muchas gracias aDesiré, CrazySiriemBlack, angel sin alas, Elias y Verhur! En serio, me animan a continuar escribiendo este fanfic (del cual no sé lo que saldrá)...me retrasé un poquillo pues estuve leyendo Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (Tamy empieza a llorar "Dumbledore...") Ay, perdón! (¡Harry y Ginny 4ever!). Me gustaría saber también qué les pareció (Todavía no puedo creer que Draco, repito: Draco, se pusiera a llorar¡y empezara a hablar con Mirtle la Llorona! En serio, yo lo adoro, pero para cuando lo leía era todo tan...irreal!)


	4. Quizás, sólo quizás

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO:**

Quizás, sólo quizás

OOO

-¿Todavía nada?

Nuestro trío Dorado…o sería mejor decir cuarteto, se encontraba en el Gran Comedor.

Había pasado una semana y el profesor Binns aún no había devuelto el diario a Ginny, por lo que ambos (Harry y ella) estaban desesperados.

-No- negó Ginny, desanimada. Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el bote de mermelada- Entre nosotros- dijo, luego de cogerla-, por el tiempo que lleva con él le habrá puesto una dedicatoria.

-¡Ginny!- exclamó Hermione, escandalizada. Frunció el entrecejo mientras replicaba-: Binns es un profesor respetable.

-Y un pelma- le ayudó Ron. Harry y Ginny se miraron entre ellos, conteniendo la risa.

-**JAMÁS** se atrevería a leer algo ajeno, y menos si se trata de un alumno suyo- terminó la morena, ignorando el comentario de su amigo-: No deberías hablar así de él, alguien podría escucharte.

-Quizás tengas razón…pero si lo leyese…-La pelirroja no pudo terminar la frase, pues se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Eh_, masieur_- murmuró con voz tranquilizadora- No te preocupes…si lee el diario, le demandaremos por violación a la intimidad- anunció serio.

La pelirroja levantó lentamente el rostro, mirando al ojiverde.

Unos instantes después, ella y Harry estallaban en carcajadas.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos?- le preguntó Seamus a Hermione, entre divertido y confuso.

La morena se encogió de hombros, pero para Seamus no pasó desapercibido la mirada inquisitiva que dirigió a la pareja.

OOO

-Sra. Weasley- Ginny volteó rápidamente, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con el principal causante de sus problemas.

El profesor Binns.

-¿Si?- musitó, intentando traslucir su tono de voz más inocente.

El fantasma andó…es decir, voló hasta ella, ofreciéndole en una mano el tan ansiado diario.

-Tome- La pelirroja lo guardó en su túnica, inmensamente aliviada. Luego miró a su profesor, sonriente- Espero que esto le sirva como lección.

-¡Claro!- afirmó efusivamente- Claro- repitió con convicción.

-Bien, en ese caso, vaya a usted a clase. Llega tarde.

Ginny asintió.

-Nos vemos, profesor- comentó cortésmente, despidiéndose.

Justo cuando cruzaba el final del pasillo, Binns la llamó.

-Sra. Weasley- Ella se volteó, interrogante- No quiero volver a verla con ese- señaló el diario con la cabeza- cuaderno en mi clase. Si la veo, quedará expulsada de mis clases lo que queda de curso. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Y dejando a una muy trastornada Ginny Weasley, se fue.

OOO

-¡Será capullo!- gritó Harry, totalmente enfadado.

El cuarteto se encontraba en la Sala Común. Ginny les había estado contando lo dicho por Binns y ahora, para su completa sorpresa, Harry se había enfadado.

-¡Harry!- Hermione le miró con los ojos como platos-¡Te prohíbo que digas esas cosas!

-Se lo merece, Hermione- Ron intentó echar un cable a su amigo. Luego miró a su amiga- Además- añadió, recordando- ¿No eras tú quién decía que Binns era un profesor respetable?

-Bueno...-musitó. Hermione pensó las palabras- Él hizo lo que le parecía justo.

Ginny la miró, recelosa.

-No me mires así- la recriminó Hermione, alzando las cejas- Sabes perfectamente que nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú, desde un principio, no hubieses escrito en clases.

-¡Oh, por favor!- intervino Harry, exasperado- Como si alguien, excluyéndote a ti, pretase atención a sus clases inútiles.

**-¡HARRY!-** Hermione le miró. Su expresión era de completa decepción e incredulidad-¿Cómo puedes…

-¿Te afecta que diga la verdad, Hermione?- preguntó Harry, con voz peligrosamente calmada.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos, sin nada más que decir.

-Bien- interrumpió Hermione, finalmente. Miró con rabia a su mejor amigo-, Si eso es lo que piensas…

Ginny se puso entre los dos.

-¡Eh!- gritó, mirándoles perpleja- ¿Me vais a decir que os vais a pelear por Binns?

-¿Por el flotante y muermo de Binns?- corroboró Ron, con expresión incrédula.

Harry sonrió a su pesar.

-No me lo puedo creer- admitió Ginny, cruzándose de brazos. Soltó un suspiro, cansada-: Los dos sois los mejores amigos que he visto jamás. Nunca os habéis enfadado, por lo menos no por algo que se arreglase en unas horas (para eso ya está Ron) y, ahora¿os vais a pelear por culpa mía?

-No es culpa tuya- replicó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que lo es, Harry- Ginny suspiró-: Lo que haré para evitar problemas es no volver a llevar el diario a clase¿vale?

Hermione sonrió por primera vez, satisfecha.

-Nosotros nos vamos- explicó, mirando a Ron significativamente-: Eso sí- señaló-, vosotros no salís de aquí hasta que os halláis arreglado.

Diciendo esto, ambos se fueron tranquilamente de la Sala Común.

Pronto, se difundió en ella un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno…yo…-Harry se llevó una mano a la nuca, empezando a frotársela ausentemente.

-Esto es…bastante extraño- comentó la morena, sentándose en el sillón más próximo a la chimenea.

-Y que lo digas- concordó Harry con una sonrisa, sentándose en el suelo con naturalidad a unos metros de ella.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Ambos rieron.

-Yo…me he pasado. Sé que aprecias todos los trabajos- se disculpó Harry, acercándose a ella mientras hablaba- Y que, quizás, sólo quizás, Binns hizo lo correcto.

-No- negó Hermione, alzando la mirada- Lo que hizo Binns no estuvo bien- aceptó con un suspiro- Me he excedido…defendiéndole.

-Genial- Harry amplió su sonrisa- No me gusta enfadarme contigo- se sinceró, poniéndose serio.

Hermione le cogió del rostro repentinamente, dándole un beso en la frente en un gesto muy maternal.

-A mí tampoco, tonto- Y agregó pícara-: Para eso está Ron.

Ambos se levantaron del sillón y del suelo, respectivamente. Se quedaron mirando entre ellos, alegrándose de estar como antes.

-Bueno- Los ojos de Harry miraron a Hermione con picardía-¿Qué te parece hacer la tarea de Historia de Magia como celebración?

Él y la morena estuvieron riéndose hasta que se le salieron las lágrimas.

OOO

-¿Os habéis arreglado o no?

Ginny estaba tumbada en el suelo, cerca del Lago. Eran las siete y media y estaba oscureciendo, pese a ello y a tener los ojos cerrados, Ginny había reconocido a Harry de inmediato.

-Claro- afirmó éste, como si fuera obvio-¿Cómo no hacerlo si tú estabas en medio?

Ginny le sacó la lengua, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

El moreno sonrió a su vez, sentándose en el suelo y tumbándose al lado de ella.

Esta abrió solamente un ojo, sorprendida.

-Como en tu casa- bromeó, riendo.

Harry imitó su gesto, sacándole la lengua.

-¿Os arreglasteis, verdad?- repitió Ginny, abriendo los ojos finalmente y mirándole con preocupación.

-Sí- contestó, volviéndose a mirarla-: Gracias- dijo de pronto.

_-¿Gracias?-_ Ginny pegó un brinco, mirándole sorprendida-¿Por qué?

Harry sólo sonrió.

-Por estar ahí.

Y para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny apartó la mirada, apareciendo en sus mejillas un levísimo sonrojo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, inmóvil.

-¿De veras?- insistió, mirándola con suspicacia.

-¡Que sí, pesado!- exclamó la pelirroja, propinándole un empujón.

-¡Vale, vale!- se defendió él, alzando las manos al aire en un gesto de derrota.

Se quedaron en silencio…, pero era un silencio agradable, íntimo.

-Eii…¿Trewlaney no te dirá nada sobre el diario?- Ginny fue la primera en romperlo.

-¿Qué?- Harry se sorprendió ante el cambio de tema, pero contestó como si nada-: Qué va. Se lo comenté…quizás, sólo quizás, por eso Binns te lo devolvió.

Ginny alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Después de haberlo leído entero?- ironizó. Luego añadió-: Estoy pensando que quizás, sólo quizás…-Ginny estalló en carcajadas al recibir un golpe en el hombro. Harry le miraba, fingiendo estar indignado- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento…, sabes que adoro esa frase.

-No te burles- se quejó el ojiverde, sonriendo.

-¿Quién lo hace?- Ginny se levantó hasta quedar sentada. Miró a Harry sonriente-Deberías reclamar derechos de autor. Cada vez que alguien dijera la frase, ganarías dinero.

Harry la miró, alzando una ceja.

-Lo dirás en serio.

-Quizás, sólo quizás- comentó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry sonrió.

OOO

Siento el retraso en actualizar…realmente no pensé que les iba a gustar (y menos que me dejaran reviews _xDD_) En fin, me emocionaron mucho! Se los agradezco a: Mary-Tonks, CrazySiriemBlack, Eri mond licht, Desiré, anattripotter, yalitis, ELIAS, Vivi-G Weasley, Moony Moony y Caataa. En cuanto a sus preguntas, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, realmente…yo estoy haciendo esto para poder escapar un poco de los estudios (cómo los detesto, **arg!**) Pero pienso que tendrá unos pocos más, no muchos.

Espero que me dejen su opinión de este capi!

Y muchos besitos a todos!


	5. Confesiones

**CAPÍTULO CINCO:**

--Confesiones--

OOO

-Querido Diario:

-¡Vaya! **¡Hace tanto que no ponía esas palabras!**

Siento haberte abandonado así¡si ya hace casi dos semanas que no escribo!

Pero, me puedo excusar, la culpa no fue enteramente mía…

_Ouuh_…quizás un poquito. Quizás, sólo quizás.

Ginny dejó de escribir unos instantes, soltando una alegre carcajada.

-En fin…, que ya hace como cosa de un mes que comenzamos con "esto". ¿No es increíble¡Y en este mes han pasado tantas cosas! No sé dónde empezar…

Bueno, claro que sé.

Por Harry, desde luego.

Realmente no sé cómo he podido estar sin él estos últimos años…

Nos pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos y…** ¡ES GENIAL!** No lo digo porque me guste¡no, no, no! (_PD:_ ¡Mil veces no!) Es sólo que…nunca había notado lo atento que es. Es inevitable no empezar a quererle (como un amigo, por supuesto). Es un gran apoyo y…

Pero Ginny dejó la frase inacabada. Levantó su rostro, ligeramente enfadado, hacia la persona y cerró su diario de golpe.

_-¡Harry Potter! -_ exclamó. Tiró de su pantalón y el sujeto en cuestión cayó sobre ella.

El ojiverde soltó un gruñido, apartándose.

-¡Ginny¡Ha dolido!- se quejó mientras se frotaba la nuca con una mueca de dolor.

-Perdona – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Y con malicia agregó-: Eso te pasa por espiar.

-Vengativa- musitó el chico en un susurro.

OOO

La pelirroja había escapado del castillo. En su mente tenía la idea de pasar toda la tarde en los jardines más cercanos al Bosque Prohibido, sin ninguna compañía.

El que Harry la hubiese encontrado le demostraba que la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo has logrado encontrarme?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Te vi por el mapa.

O quizás no.

-Vaya…-Ginny ocultó su decepción mientras se removía incómoda entre la zona de hierba.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Se obligó a forzar una sonrisa.

-¡Qué va! Solamente que…, _hum_….¡ya sabes!

Harry alzó una ceja.

-Por supuesto…, eso de que…, en fin…, claro.

Él y Ginny comenzaron a reír.

-¡Tonto!- replicó cariñosamente-, Me gusta este sitio- le confesó luego de unos instantes. Volvió su mirad hacia él, dudosa de si debía contarle sus razones- Me sirve para pensar.

-¿De veras?- La pelirroja asintió- Pues el mejor sitio para eso es el Lago- acertó a decir Harry- Cuando tengo problemas, voy allí.

-¿De veras?- Los dos se miraron, cómplices- Entonces…espero que no nos veamos por allí.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso pensaba.

OOO

Hola:

Después de casi un mes…y no puedo escribir "_Querido Diario_"

En fin…

No ha pasado nada digno de nombrar (como diría Hermione) en estas últimas semanas…

¡Ah!

Ron acabó con el pelo teñido de verde en clase de Transformaciones. Fue bastante gracioso (yo me reí, intenté no hacerlo pero…cuando tenga una foto la pegaré y verás) Lo malo de todo es que la clase la compartíamos con los Slytherins y aún después de dos semanas siguen llorando de la risa. Pobre Ron.

Él, por supuesto, nos dijo que se vengará de ellos, quitándoles puntos cuando le de la gana (¡Ah, se me olvidó ponerlo! Ron y Hermione siguen de prefectos de Gryffindor) Con eso lo único que logró es enfadar a Hermione, quien comenzó a soltar un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y **BLA BLA BLA.**

Pobre Ron.

Otra cosa importante es Ginny.

(Tú, Diario, la conocerás bien) (_PD:_ Esto se me hace un poco raro…puede que a veces hable solo pero…no me acabo de acostumbrar a hablarle a un viejo cuaderno como si fuera una persona. Quizás es que soy algo tímido…quizás, sólo quizás).

Ginny es maravillosa. No entenderé a las chicas (a excepción de Hermione, por supuesto…aunque hay veces en las que a ella tampoco logro entender) pero Ginny es…distinta. Completamente. Nos hablamos con confianza, y no me hace pensar que se está riendo de mi.

Todo es…¡tan raro!

Hay personas (y un cierto pelirrojo amigo mío está entre ellos) que cree que salimos juntos. (No, no, no) (_PD:_ ¡Mil veces no!) Ella es…estupenda¡pero jamás podría salir con ella! Sé que a ella le ocurre lo mismo…

Pero¿qué hago justificándome¿Y más a un diario?

Definitivamente, estoy como una chota.

OOO

**MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

-¡Harry!

El moreno se volvió.

-¿Hannah?- murmuró, perplejo.

Hannah Abott era alumna de Hufflepuff. Desde hacía tiempo que se había ido distanciando de los de su casa, sobre todo de sus mejores amigos: Ernie Macmillan y Susan Bones.

El año pasado se había convertido en una gran amiga de Harry, pero debido a una enfermedad de su madre muy reciente, se había tomado unas semanas libres, concedidas por los profesores y el director.

Y, ahora, estaba en Hogwarts de nuevo.

**-¡HARRY!-** volvió a decir, entre risas. Ambos corrieron en dirección al otro, hasta encontrarse uno en frente del otro. Hannah se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí¡¡No te esperaba¿Por qué no me avisaste?- le interrogó Harry, luego de esos momentos de cariño.

_-¡Basta¡Basta!-_ intervino, risueña. Sus grandes ojos azules miraron a Harry- Llegué ayer por la noche- le informó-. Pensaba avisarte…pero quería darte la sorpresa. ¡Mi madre ya está bien!- anunció.

-¿De veras¡Es genial!- La alegría de Harry era sincera. Sabía cuanto quería Hannah a su madre, y el hecho de que todo había pasado era para celebrar.

-¡Sí, lo sé!- rió Hannah. Todo el Gran Comedor (donde se encontraban ellos, a las puertas) observaba la escena enternecida. Incluso Ernie y Susan la miraba con alivio. Era más que evidente que seguían preocupándose por ella.

En ese momento, entró por las puertas Ginny Weasley que paró en seco al observar la escena.

-¡Ginny!- le llamó el ojiverde, sonriendo, si era posible, aún más-¡Es Hannah, ha vuelto!

-_Oh_- Ginny se acercó a ambos, consciente de que todo el comedor la miraba-: Me alegro de verte, Hannah- dijo- Espero que tu madre esté mejor- acertó a decir.

Hannah asintió.

-Lo está. Gracias- Miró de reojo a Harry, recelosa.

-Nosotros vamos a comer¿te sientas con nosotros?- le invitó el moreno.

-_Hum_…yo…- Hannah miró a Susan a lo lejos, quien la observaba fijamente-¡Sería genial!- aceptó encantada.

El trío andó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, próximos al dúo de Hermione y Ron. La primera les saludó con una sonrisa, Ron… se dedicó a gruñir, pues había comenzado a comer.

-¡_Oh_, Hannah!- Hermione y ella habían encajado desde el primer día. Ambas, estudiosas y justas, se adoraban.

Hannah se acercó a ella, siendo recibida por el efusivo abrazo por parte de Hermione.

-No sabes lo contenta que estoy de verte- musitó, dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también. Te extrañé mucho- admitió Hannah, a quien se le había comenzado a humedecer los ojos.

_-¡Oh_, Hannah!- murmuró Hermione, triste-. ¡No llores!

-Perdona. Pero es que…os habéis portado tan bien conmigo que..-No pudo continuar. Apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la Gryffindor, desahogándose.

Ginny, quien había estado observando la escena, sintió lástima por Hannah.

¡Pero no era para tanto!

-Deja de llorar, por favor…Tienes que estar contenta, tu madre ya está bien¿no?- intervino Harry con voz tranquilizadora, posando su mano en su hombro- Además, nosotros estamos para lo que necesites¿entendiste?

Y cuando Hannah se abalanzó por segunda vez a abrazarlo, el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos.

Ginny no movió ni un músculo. Se dedicó a coger una pajita y a beber zumo.

OOO

-¡Clase de Transformaciones!- comentó una embelesada Hermione-¡Con Hufflepuff!- añadió.

-¡No hay nada mejor!- corroboró Hannah. Ella y Hermione se miraron, sonrientes.

Ron soltó un bufido.

-Dos Hermiones- le comentó a Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Con una tengo de sobra, _gracias_.

Harry soltó una risita.

Los cuatro iban en dirección a clase de Transformaciones.

Justo cuando Harry iba a cruzar la puerta a clase, paró, inmóvil.

-¿Qué ocurre?- El ojiverde se volvió hacia ellos, extrañado.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?- preguntó, totalmente incrédulo.

Ron hizo una mueca. Se acercó a su mejor amigo, poniendo una mano en su frente para intentar saber si tenía fiebre.

-Harry- empezó Hermione, mirándole suspicaz- Ginny se ha ido a clase. Recuerda que es un año menor.

El moreno abrió los ojos como platos.

-Merlín. Se me ha ido la mente- admitió, sorprendido de su reacción- Qué…raro.

-Y que lo digas, _brother_- concordó Ron, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y entrando en la clase.

-Pero- insistió Harry, mirando a su amiga Hermione- ¿Ella se ha despedido?

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

-Estábamos hablando. Yo… _"discutía"_ con Ron, y tú hablabas con Hannah- señaló a su rubia amiga antes de proseguir-: Cuando miré en su dirección…simplemente no estaba. Quizás recordó algo que necesitaba hacer.

-Quizás- Hermione entró finalmente a clase, por lo que no le dio tiempo a escuchar las últimas palabras de Harry-: Quizás, sólo quizás.

OOO

Desde la primera hora, Harry no había vuelto a ver a Ginny. Ahora era casi medianoche y, eso, le traía desesperado.

Les comentó a sus amigos que iba a la Sala Común, a descansar.

-Voy contigo- accedió Hannah, levantándose del asiento.

-Pero…voy a la Sala Común- repitió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya. Oigo bien, Harry- dijo con una sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa se borró pronto- Tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

Y, con eso, ambos caminaron despacio y en silencio hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Tienes algo que contarme¿no te parece?- Fue Hannah la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿A Ginny Weasley, quizás?- sugirió como si nada la Hufflepuff.

Harry se giró a observarla.

-No sé a qué…

-Bueno, es evidente que algo ha cambiado entre vosotros- señaló la rubia, mirándole con sus grandes ojos.

Harry cerró los ojos por unos instantes, tragando saliva.

-Nosotros…somos amigos ahora- afirmó.

Hannah alzó ambas cejas.

-Pero…¿cuándo…?

-No sé. Fue un día en que la vi. En el Gran Comedor. Yo…la sentí una desconocida…sentí que necesitábamos estar como antes. Ahora, compartimos un diario y…

_-¿Qué compartís un diario?-_ Hannah le miraba perplejo.

-Sí- asintió. Harry sonrió- Es un trabajo de Adivinación. Ya sabes, Trewlaney y sus locuras- El ojiverde rió.

-Sí, ya sé- Hannah sonrió levemente.

* * *

OOO

Gracias a :

Moony Moony, Vivi-G Weasley, ELIAS, JESSICA, CrazySiriemBlack, Mary-Tonks, RociRadcliffe, JessySwinlett, Kaito Seishiro y Desiré por sus reviews. No saben lo que me alegra que les guste! (Me hizo gracia un comentario que leí, no sé de quien,.. . que decía que pensaba que Harry y Hermione se iba a liar_ xDD_ No, no, esto es un Harry&Ginny 4eve!) Y no me creo que sea el favorito de alguien, que emoción!

Muchísimas gracias!

Ya saben, tomatazos, críticas...de todo se acepta!

Y sino, que hayan disfrutado!

Thanks!

T


	6. Porque te quiero

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

-Porque te quiero-

OOO

-¡Vaya¡Aquí estás!- Harry se sentó en una mesa de la Biblioteca. Miró a su alrededor unos instantes y volvió su mirada hasta la chica que tenía en frente.

_-¡Ah!_ ¿Qué tal?- fue la seca respuesta de ésta. Se encontraba concentrada escribiendo en un pergamino, rodeada de libros y apuntes. Pero, sobre todo, de plumas rotas por la mitad.

-…Bien- Harry se desacomodó el cabello con nerviosismo-¿Y tú? Hace casi una semana que no nos vemos.

Ginny Weasley alzó ambas cejas.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- preguntó, dejando de escribir. Frunció el entrecejo-: Nos vemos en el desayuno, comida y cena. Y en la Sala Común- añadió fríamente.

Harry soltó un bufido.

-¡Pues, a eso me refiero!- exclamó. Le miró apenado-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Mira, Harry- Ginny hizo una mueca- He estado ocupada. Tenía asuntos pendientes¿vale?- explicó con dureza.

Pero Harry seguía mirándola, sin creerse nada de lo que decía.

-Además- agregó Ginny, volviendo a su tarea de escribir- Tú también has estado_ "entretenido"._

El moreno la miró, confuso.

-¿A qué…- Abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Te refieres a Hannah?- preguntó, comprendiendo.

La pelirroja no respondió. Escribía energéticamente en su pergamino, concentrada.

-Ella tenía muchas ganas de conocerte- dejó caer el moreno- Aún las tiene.

-Sabe mi nombre- señaló la pelirroja, fingiendo incredulidad- Ya me conoce, con eso basta.

_-¡NO_, no basta!- estalló Harry, mirándola con seriedad.

_**-¡SHHH!-**_ le calló la Sra. Pince, la bibliotecaria, con su habitual cara de espanto-¡Vuelve a alzar la voz y te echo!

-Disculpe- Pero Harry aún mantenía su mirada en Ginny. Soltó un suspiro, musitando- Yo sólo quiero…que Hannah conozca a mi mejor amiga.

Ginny levantó la vista del pergamino, con expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Pero mi mejor amiga es una pelirroja tozuda que está muy ocupada- explicó, mirándola significativamente.

Ginny agachó la mirada, escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Esa…amiga tuya…-vaciló, mirándose las uñas con especial interés-: Podrías…pedirle que…buscara un hueco en su agenda- propuso.

-Sí, lo sé, lo que ocurre es que tiene asuntos pendientes- explicó Harry, muy serio. Luego miró a Ginny con una sonrisa pícara- Pero tú podrías convencerla…¿no?- sugirió, mirándola esperanzado.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron antes de contestar.

-Será un placer.

OOO

-Hola, chicos- Ron, Hermione y Hannah estaban tumbados en el césped de los jardines. Las dos chicas se habían llevado consigo la tarea, para así aprovechar y cambiar opiniones entre ambas. El pelirrojo comenzaba a dormirse cuando llegó su mejor amigo.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Hannah, con repentino interés-¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó, mientras se echaba a un lado para ofrecerle sitio.

-Sí, comenzábamos a preocuparnos- corroboró Hermione. Su mirada se volvió suspicaz al observar mejor a su amigo-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- Harry se encogió de hombros, con inocencia. Luego se giró y miró hacia atrás-¡Vaya¡Pero si es Ginny!- exclamó, esbozando una sonrisa sin que el resto se diese cuenta- ¡Eh, Ginny!- gritó, haciéndole señas con los brazos. Cuando Ginny llegó hasta ellos, tanto Hermione como Hannah se dieron cuenta de que ambos, ella y Harry, se miraban con complicidad.

-Diablo de chica. ¿Dónde te has metido¡Casi no te he visto en esta última semana!- le recriminó Ron, apoyándose en los codos.

-Asuntos pendientes- dijeron al unísono Harry y Ginny. Al darse cuenta, comenzaron a reír.

_-¿Eh?-_ Ron alzó las cejas, sin entender nada. Miró a Hermione, y al ver que esta sonreía misteriosa, supo que ella sí lo había entendido.

-¿Te sientas con nosotros?- le preguntó a su hermana luego de que cesaran las risas.

-Si no os importa…-murmuró la pelirroja, con sorprendente timidez.

-¡No seas tonta!- intervino Hermione, ofreciéndole sitio.

Al estar todos tendidos en el suelo, vieron como Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan paseaban por la zona, parándose al verles.

-Hola, Gin- Dean inclinó la cabeza como saludo.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?- les preguntó Seamus, a su vez.

Estuvieron un tiempo hablando, hasta que ambos avisaron que tenían que irse.

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio, sólo podía oírse el rasgar de las plumas de Hannah y Hermione.

-_Eh_, chicos…-dijo de pronto Hannah-¿sabéis qué animal es este?

-¿Cuál?- se interesó Hermione, mirando sobre su hombro.

-"_Lagarto verde plateado. Generalmente se suele encoger por lo que los muggles no notan su presencia_."- leyó, alzando los ojos una vez concluyó.

_-¡Oh!-_ Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca- Salía en "_Animales Fantásticos & Dónde encontrarlos_"- explicó, irritada.

-¡Sí, es verdad!- la alentó la rubia- Pero el caso es que no me acuerdo de su nombre…

-Moke.

Todos miraron a Ginny, quien era la que había hablado, perplejos. Ésta se sonrojó levemente.

-Exacto- Hermione la miró, impresionada- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Harry le miraba con las cejas alzadas, como diciendo _"¿Hay algo que debas decirme?_" Por el contrario, y para sorpresa de la pelirroja, Hannah le observaba con recelo.

-Bueno- se defendió ella, empezando a enojarse-: Yo estudio.

-_Bah._ Cuéntanos otra- se rió Ron, recibiendo por ello un puñetazo de su hermana-: **¡AH!**

Todos, a excepción del pobre pelirrojo, rieron.

OOO

-¿Ya estás contento?- Una vez que nuestro…(¿quinteto?) Dorado se encontraba de regreso al Castillo, Ginny y Harry se habían ido apartando del grupo, quedando a unos metros de distancia de los demás.

-Mucho- Harry le sonrió como respuesta-Pensé que nos pasaría lo mismo de nuevo-murmuró para sí luego de unos instantes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se extrañó Ginny, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Antes no nos hablábamos- Harry hizo una mueca, con la mirada perdida.

-Cierto- Ginny se estremeció-: Y no compartíamos nada.

-No te digo un diario.

-Cierto- Ginny soltó una carcajada- ¡Qué bonitos años!

_-¡EH!-_ Harry le miró, fingiendo estar ofendido- Qué agradable.

-Es broma, tonto. Me encanta compartir un diario contigo.

-¿Porque así cotilleas todos mis secretos?- se mofó el moreno.

-Aparte- bromeó Ginny, casi llorando de la risa ante las caras del chico-: No, no- suavizó su tono de voz- Porque así me demuestras que confías en mí.

Ella y Harry pararon en seco, los dos mirándose fijamente.

-¡Harry!- se le oyó gritar a Hannah.

Ambos se sonrojaron, evitando sus miradas.

-¿Qué hacéis para tardar tanto?- gritó a su vez Ron- ¡Venga!

-Bueno…-Ginny sonrió débilmente-: Ya has oído a los energúmenos- bromeó.

El moreno soltó una risita. Ambos corrieron hasta alcanzar al resto.

OOO

-Harry- La rubia tiró suavemente de la manga de su camisa. Eso hizo que el moreno le mirase, interrogante- _Hum_…¿te apetece dar un paseo?

Se sorprendió. Pero, a pesar de lo extraño de la proposición, la aceptó.

Anduvieron alrededor del Castillo a oscuras (pues ya era casi medianoche) y completamente en silencio. Al llegar a los jardines que daban al Bosque Prohibido, Harry dijo:

-Será mejor que volvamos. Está oscureciendo y podrían pillarnos.

-Espera- le pidió Hannah, de improviso. Harry se volteó a observarla, intrigado-: Yo…-Hannah tragó saliva- quería hablar contigo.

-_Oh…-_el moreno se frotó distraídamente el cuello- De acuerdo. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Hannah andó dos pasos hacia él.

-Bueno…-otros dos pasos- En realidad- dio un último paso, logrando quedar a unos centímetros de él- No hace falta hablar…

E inclinándose lentamente, posó su boca en los labios del moreno.

Harry abrió los ojos, paralizado.

Hannah, al ver su reacción, se separó de él con inmensa tristeza.

-Perdóname- A la rubia se le humedecieron los ojos- No debí hacerlo…yo…

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que Harry pudo articular.

-Porque te quiero- y con esa contestación, Hannah se separó totalmente de él y salió corriendo.

OOO

Sí, un capítulo cortísimo! Perdónenme TT Pero necesitaba dejarlo así para aclarar mis ideas y en fin…, soy de caps cortos xDD (No se quejarán, actualicé rápido).

Muchas gracias por su reviews a:

Kaito Seishiro, Moony Moony, Eri mond licht, RociRadcliffe, Vivi-G Weasley, Desiré, CrazySiriemBlack y Mary-Tonks.

Les agradezco de corazón que continúen leyendo este loco ff! Y sobre todo que les guste…muchas gracias )

Espero sus opiniones!

T


	7. ¿Conclusión?

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

-…¿Conclusión?...-

**NOTA:** Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, que quede claro que aquí, en este ff, Dean & Ginny nunca han sido novios…y que Cho y Harry tampoco¿si¡Se me olvidó ponerlo! TT

OOO

_"¡Porque te quiero!"_

-¿Harry?- El ojiverde sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro.

-¿Sí?- musitó saliendo de sus pensamientos y levantando su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- Los ojos de su amiga Hermione le miraban con preocupación-: Desde que has llegado has estado muy callado- insistió, observándole fijamente, como buscando una reacción que le delatara.

Harry sacudió la cabeza de un lado para otro, forzando una sonrisa.

-Sólo…estoy algo cansado- mintió con rapidez.

Había estado intentando olvidar el asunto de Hannah y de…

Tragó saliva.

-Pues ve a descansar- más que una sugerencia, la petición de Hermione era una orden.

-Voy contigo- corroboró Ron, levantándose del sillón en el cual había comenzado a roncar y estirando los brazos- Estoy muerto- se quejó, bostezando.

-Buenas noches, chicos- Hermione les sonrió como despedida, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada suspicaz de la cual el chico no notó.

Cuando ambos se habían cambiado de ropa y finalmente se habían metido en la cama, Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

-Ron…-empezó, hablándole al aire.

-¿_Hmm_?- musitó el pelirrojo, con voz somnolienta. Aparte de ellos, Dean, Seamus y Nevilleya dormíanen el cuarto.

-Tengo que…contarte algo- explicó, con la voz lo suficientemente baja par que el resto no se despertase pero si para que Ron pudiera entenderle- Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Ni a Hermione. Sobre todo a Hermione- le pidió con severidad.

-Pues claro,_ brother_- Ron se había sentado en su cama, entre la oscuridad- ¿Qué pasa?

Harry se sonrojó, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

-Es…_hum_…-tragó saliva y, caracterizándose por el valor Gryffindor, finalmente lo dijo-: Hannah me ha besado- explicó con voz ahogada.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Que **QUÉ**?- Ron estaba alucinando. Se había despertado por completo, levantándose de su cama y corriendo a sentarse a los pies de la cama de su mejor amigo.

Harry imitó su gesto.

-Hannah me ha besado- repitió, como si intentara convencerse a él mismo.

-¡Qué fuerte!- exclamó Ron. Al ver la mirada de advertencia de Harry, bajó su tono de voz- Pero…¿cuándo?

-Hoy. En el paseo- explicó, ruborizándose.

-P-pero…¿Con lengua?- preguntó repentinamente interesado.

**-¡RON!-** gritó el moreno, rojo. Ron empezó a reír, divertido.

-Vale, vale. ¿Pero cómo…

-Me dijo que me quiere. Luego salió corriendo- intervino con un nudo en la garganta.

Aún en la oscuridad, sabía que Ron estaba boquiabierto.

-_Wow_…-Unos momentos de silencio-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No tengo ni idea- admitió, abatido.- ¿Qué harías tú?- le preguntó desesperado.

Ron miró a su amigo con una seriedad impropia de él.

-¿Ella te gusta?

-Yo…-se removió incómodo entre las sábanas- No lo sé…

OOO

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Dean Thomas caminaba alegremente por los pasillos. Tarareaba una canción que recordaba haber oído en su verano muggle, y en su rostro deslumbraba una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver a Ginny Weasley.

-Hola, Gin- dijo, sentándose al lado de ella sin esperar invitación. Esta estaba nuevamente en la Biblioteca, concentrada. A pesar de no tener ánimos para hablar con su "_amigo_" se obligó a saludar.

-_Ei_- levantó un poco su rostro, sonriendo con cortesía.

El chico carraspeó.

-¿Qué tal estás? Hace mucho que no hablamos- dejó caer.

-_Oh_- Ginny no entendía por dónde iba el rumbo de la conversación, pero, conociendo a Dean, sabía que no le hablaba "_por hablar_"- Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente- contestó.- _Hum_…, ayer, me hizo pensar por lo que vi que tú y Harry sois..

-_Amigos_- le interrumpió la pelirrojo, fingiendo naturalidad. Sus ojos fríos demostraban lo contrario- Somos amigos, sí.

-Amigos- repitió Dean, y a Ginny le pareció escuchar un tono de burla en su voz.- Eso, está bien.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Dean?- preguntó directamente la pelirroja.

-Hablar contigo, Gin- dijo, fingiendo que le dolía su pregunta. La miró inocentemente.

-Ginny- le corrigió ella con frialdad- Llámame Ginny ¿vale?

-¡Vale, vale!- se defendió el moreno.

La pelirroja escribía furiosamente en su pergamino. Por su mente circulaban todo tipo de hechizos para hacer desaparecer a Dean. Y se tentaba de realizarlos.

-¿Sabes…- empezó este, levantándose del asiento. Andó hasta la primera estantería de libros que encontró y comenzó a hojear uno de ellos, fingiendo interés. Con voz melosa susurró-: Si Harry es tu amigo…, sabrás de su relación con esa…Hufflepuff¿no?

Ginny alzó su rostro bruscamente.

-Estás loco- musitó luego de unos instantes, con rabia. Se obligó a no prestarle atención, pero esas últimas palabras le hicieron ver que era imposible.

Dean esbozó una desagradable sonrisa.

-¿Acaso Harry no te contó nada?- preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa- Bueno…, tiene su lógica. Comenzaron a salir ayer- explicó, sentándose de nuevo y ladeando la cabeza para observar mejor la reacción de la pelirroja- Y fue Hannah quien le pidió salir…Harry nos lo contó a todos emocionado…_Se besaron_.

Lo último era relativamente mentira. Harry sólo le había a Ron lo sucedido…, pero lo había hecho cuando Dean Thomas estaba despierto, quien evidentemente escuchó bien interesado.

La pluma de Ginny se partió por la mitad.

-Vete a la porra, Thomas- espetó, con una mueca de verdadero odio. Recogió todas su cosas con rapidez y salió corriendo de la Biblioteca.

Dean Thomas sonrió triunfante.

OOO

-¡Aquí estáis!- Hermione les miró a ambos con exasperación-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en bajar?

-Nosotros- Harry y Ron se miraron- Problemas.

-Problemas- repitió la morena, alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy. Luego cambió su expresión por una de sorpresa-¿Hannah no viene con vosotros?

Harry se sonrojó.

-No. Es evidente, Mione- salió del paso el pelirrojo, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a su "_brother_"- ¿Por? –preguntó a su vez a su amiga, fingiendo indiferencia.

-No ha bajado al desayuno- comentó, preocupada, mirando a su alrededor mientras comía sus cereales pensativa.

-No tendrá hambre- Ron se encogió de hombros.

La chica dejó su cuenco de cereales a un lado, mirándoles.

-Vosotros sabéis algo- afirmó, luego de un rato observándoles.

-¿_Nosotros_?- Harry adoptó una actitud asombrosamente tranquila. Era tan perfecta que hasta a Ron le pareció creíble-: No quería decirte nada, Hermione…pero desde anoche Hannah está…en fin, llora- mintió, ignorando la cara de admiración que le dirigía su amigo.

-¿Qué¿Qué le habéis hecho?- casi chilló Hermione, con expresión amenazante.

_-¡Eh!-_ saltó Ron, ofendido- ¡Nada!

-Es por su madre…Todavía piensa que…puede enfermar, y eso la pone de los nervios- prosiguió Harry, que con la garganta seca de tanto inventar tuvo que coger un vaso de agua.

_-Oh_, pobre Hannah- se lamentó la morena, súbitamente triste-¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?- se reprochó.

-No es culpa tuya. Me pidió que no te dijera nada porque…

_"¡Porque te quiero!"_

Harry paró en seco su historia.

-¿Harry?- Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, preocupados.

El moreno salió del trance, dirigiendo una mirada hacia Ron.

Este, advirtiendo la expresión de culpabilidad en la cara de su amigo, supo lo que haría antes de oírlo.

-¿Harry?- repitió la morena, mirándole asustada.

Este agachó el rostro, suspirando.

-Todo es mentira, Hermione- confesó, luego de un gran silencio- Hannah no está así por lo de su madre. Hannah está así porque me besó.

La morena contuvo el aliento.

-¿Que ella te…

-Sí.- Era difícil de creer y lo sabía- Me confesó que me quiere…pero yo no pude decirle nada. Aún no sé qué decirle- Sonrió con tristeza, levantando su rostro y mirando directamente a su amiga- Supongo que ahora estará odiándome.

-¡_Oh_, Harry!- Para su sorpresa, Hermione le abrazó con cariño- Siento que hayas tenido que soportar todo esto. Yo le dije que…

**-¿Cómo?-** intervino el moreno, separándose de su abrazo y mirándola con incredulidad- ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Sí- admitió. Ahora era el turno de Hermione para sonrojarse- Me lo confesó el año pasado.

-¿Y no me has dicho nada en todo este tiempo?- estalló Harry, enfadado.

-Me rogó que no dijera nada, Harry- explicó con culpa- No podía…, no era asunto mío meterme. Pienso que era lo mejor.

Harry escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Un gesto que demostraba la enorme angustia que sentía.

-Joder..-murmuró abatido.

Hermione tenía los ojos vidriosos cuando dijo:

-Iré a hablar con ella- sugirió.

El pelirrojo, quien había contemplado la escena en silencio, le sonrió con ánimo. Antes de irse del Gran Comedor, Hermione miró a su amigo Harry con tristeza.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Ron pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de su amigo.

-Vamos,_ brother_…Te han pasado cosas peores y siempre has sabido enfrentarlas- dijo, intentando animarle.

-Es mi amiga, Ron- murmuró con voz ronca, aún ocultando su rostro- O lo era- se corrigió con dolor.

OOO

Una Ginny Weasley muy furiosa corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Sus ojos brillaban con enojo, y la razón: Hannah Abbott.

Oh, sabía que lo dicho por el idiota de Thomas hace unos instantes era mentira.

¡Claro que lo era!

¿Harry y Hannah?

¿H & H?

¿Besándose?

¡Ja!  
El pensamiento era ridículo.

**R-I-D-Í-C-U-L-O.**

¡Riddikulus!

Soltó un gruñido.

Pero el caso es que le había sentado como una puñalada, y no entendía la razón.

Oh, bueno, sí. La razón era, obviamente, Hannah Abbott.

**¡Ahh!**

Estaba furiosa. Necesitaba descargar su rabia contra alguien…

Paró, inmóvil.

¿Dónde estaría Dean?

-¡Tranquilízate!- se dijo, en un momento de calma. Dean, por muy estúpido, y mentiroso, e idiota sin cerebro que fuese, no tenía la culpa.

La culpa de todo¿quién la tenía?

Hannah Abbott.

Había llegado ahí desde el primer día con sus ojazos y su melena rubia, coqueteándole a Harry y haciendo que se apartara de ella.

Y Ginny estaba harta, porque a Harry lo quería sólo para ella.

Sabía que el pensamiento era injusto pero…

-¡Ginny!- la llamaron, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro, controlándose.

Se volvió.

-¿Sí, Hermione?- musitó con impaciencia.

La morena había estado corriendo en todo el trayecto por lo que ahora se apoyaba en sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Has visto a Hannah?- articuló cuando pudo.

**-¡NO!-** estalló, incrédula de que su amiga la hubiera parado para eso.

-¡_Oh_, estará en su Sala Común¡Maldita sea!- tal era la preocupación de la morena que no se había percatado del enojo de la pequeña Weasley.

Ginny la miró, intrigada, olvidándose por unos instantes de su enojo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Algo fatídico, Ginny- lamentó la morena, mirándola con ojos vidriosos- Hannah besó a Harry.

La pelirroja palideció.

-Ahora estará encerrada en su habitación…¡y yo no puedo entrar!- prosiguió Hermione.

-¿Qué…qué dijiste?- murmuró Ginny en un hilo de voz.

-Que Hannah**…¡GINNY!-** chilló asustada Hermione, notando en ese momento la extrema palidez y los temblores de su amiga- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No lo sé- susurró la pelirroja, arrodillándose en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡No lo sé!

OOO

-Sólo ha sido una bajada de tensión.

Fue lo primero que escuchó la pelirroja.

Entreabrió n ojo, intentando analizar dónde se encontraba.

-Pero ella…-sonó otra voz. La pelirroja la reconoció enseguida. Era la de Hermione.

-No se preocupe, Sra.Granger. La Sra. Weasley sólo necesita reposa- explicó la voz de la enfermera Pomfrey.

En la enfermería…¿pero qué demonios hacía ella en la enfermería?

-Bien…en ese caso, yo me voy…avíseme cuando despierte- balbuceó la morena, mirando a Ginny con, aunque la paciente no lo notase, preocupación.

-Descuide.

Cuando la pelirroja escuchó el sonido de las puertas cerrándose, fue cuando decidió abrir los ojos.

-¿Dónde…

-¡Sra.Weasley!- Le interrumpió la enfermera, acercándose a ella y tomándole el pulso- Veo que está mucho mejor- afirmó luego de unas pruebas.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- preguntó, perdida del todo.

-Ha tenido una bajada de tensión- le explicó con seriedad.- Dígame…¿hay algo que haya podido provocarle estrés o nerviosismo?- preguntó, posando una mano en su frente.

Ginny tragó saliva, agachando su enrojecido rostro.

-No…-mintió débilmente.

-Ya veo.- La enfermera no objetó nada, aunque seguía mirándola con dureza- Ahora acaba de irse la Sr. Granger.

-_Oh_- La pelirroja no debía¡no podía! Hablar con ella. ¡Se moriría de la vergüenza!- Bien…

-Y ahora…-El sonido de las puertas abriéndose calló por completo a la Madame Pomfrey.

-¡Ginny!- Un preocupadísimo Harry Potter había entrado en la enfermería. Se acercó a la camilla de esta, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de la enfermera.

-¡Sr. Potter!- exclamó escandalizada, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo los labios- ¡Esto es una enfermería¡Un sitio para descanso!

-Perdone, Madame. Pero Ginny…- Miró a la pelirroja- ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó con preocupación en los ojos. Le cogió de la mano pero Ginny la apartó, sorprendiendo tanto a Harry como a la Madame Pomfrey.

-Bien- respondió fríamente, ignorando la sensación que había sentido cuando Harry le había cogido de la mano.

-Ya la ha oído, Sr. Potter- le dijo la mujer, apoyando una mano en su hombro y empujándolo a la puerta.- La Sra. Weasley se encuentra perfectamente.

-Pero yo…-Harry miró a la pelirroja, confundido- ¡Ginny!

-Gracias por visitarme, Harry- murmuró con falsa cortesía.

-Adiós, Sr. Potter- Con un suave empujón lo echó de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

Cuando la enfermera, no sin antes dirigirle una indescifrable mirada la dejó sola, Ginny rompió a llorar.

OOO

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

A mi parecer, está horrible! No sé a vosotros, pero este capítulo es, lo que podría llamarse cap. Comodín. Necesitaba ponerlo, pero no me gustó! (Y cada vez meto más personajes..jajaj, aunque CREO que ya no habrá más, creo…) En fin…no sé cómo voy a terminar esta historia (ey, que todavía queda!) así que podríais darme ideas! O sugerencias o..lo que sea! Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen críticas constructivas!

Muchísimas gracias a..:

MoonyGem, Eri mond licht, Vivi-G Weasley, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, ELIAS, Desiré, marce, yalitis, Jessy Swinlett, Rory Granger, CrazySiriemBlack, pilipotter, lunatica30, Kaito Seishiro y RociRadcliffe


	8. Te tardaste

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

_-Te tardaste-_

**OOO**

-¿Estás bien?- Una expresión de culpabilidad cruzó por la cara de Hermione- Perdóname, ha sido una pregunta estúpida. Con lo mal que lo estás pasando y…

-No pasa nada- la interrumpió Hannah- En verdad yo…-Se le humedecieron los ojos- Sabía que pasaría esto…yo…

-_Shh_- le calló la morena, mirándola preocupada.

-Me lo advertiste, y no te hice caso- se reprochó la rubia, abrazándola mientras lloraba-¡_Oh, Hermione_!- Se separó de ella con ojos vidriosos-: He perdido a Harry- afirmó dolorosamente.

-¡No digas tonterías!- replicó la morena, con firmeza.

-¡Es la verdad!- insistió ella, con voz lastimera- Él siempre me ha visto como una buena amiga…y en el fondo, yo sabía que sucedería esto…-La rubia sollozó amargamente- Nada va a ser como antes. Y lo sabes- replicó en un hilo de voz.

Hannah tenía razón.

Hermione sentía tristeza por su amiga, pero ambas sabían que la amistad entre ella y Harry, desde ese momento, se había roto para siempre.

-Además…está…Ginny- añadió Hannah, frotándose los ojos, intentar borrar el rastro de lágrimas.

-¿Ginny?- La expresión en el rostro de Hermione era de confusión e incredulidad- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

_-¡Hermione!-_ Ambas se miraron unos instantes. La Gryffindor apartó la mirada luego de unos instantes, triste- No me creo que no te hayas dado cuenta- se burló la rubia. Miró a su amiga con rabia- Cómo se miran¡cómo la mira!- expresó, cerrando los ojos.

-Harry sólo quiere…

-…conservar su amistad?- terminó la rubia, alzando sus cejas finas.- Quizás en un principio así lo quería- aceptó. Hannah soltó un suspiro- Pero…ha cambiado tanto, Hermione. Han cambiado tantas cosas entre ellos…-se dijo, cambiando su tono de enojo por resignación- Comparten un diario, se cuentan secretos, bromean…

-Yo…-Hermione no sabía qué decir. Hacía tiempo que venía sospechando los sentimientos de Harry (e incluso de la propia Ginny) pero no había imaginado que también Hannah se hubiera percatado.

-Harry siempre ha estado buscando la oportunidad de reconciliarse con ella. En verdad no sé por qué me sorprendí- admitió, con una triste sonrisa- Ellos todavía no se han dado cuenta pero…

-Chicas- Un toque en la puerta interrumpió la conversación- Los de sexto están a punto de llegar-Era Susan Bones quien les hablaba- sería prudente que te apresuraras, Hermione.

-Sí.., claro¡lo olvidaba!- bromeó la morena. Pero su intento de broma no le sacó ni una sonrisa a Hannah- Yo ya me voy- anunció rápidamente, mirándola con preocupación-¿Tú estarás…bien?

Hermione se encontraba en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Había sido Susan la que al verla delante del Fraile, le había dicho la contraseña. Ella y Ernie Macmillan eran los prefectos de la casa, por lo que no había tenido ningún problema.

-Sí, gracias. Además- agregó con una sonrisa, mirando a Susan quien en esos momentos entraba en la habitación- tengo a mis dos guardaespaldas.

-Por supuesto- rió Susan, contenta de que Hannah hubiera contado con ella y Ernie. Unos instantes después, acompañó a Hermione a la puerta-: No te preocupes, ella se repondrá- le susurró, sin que Hannah lo alcanzara a oír.

**OOO**

_-¿Y?-_ Harry prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su amigo Ron, quien en esos momentos había hecho aparición en la Sala Común.

-Nada- negó, provocando que Harry gimiera frustrado- Pomfrey me dijo que se encontraba dormida, aunque yo a esa no la creo- admitió, con ceño.

Harry le había pedido que visitara a Ginny en la enfermería, intentando averiguar el por qué de su enfado.

-Pero es que quiero**…¡necesito hablar con ella!-** estalló el moreno, logrando captar la atención de los alumnos que se encontraban en la Sala Común- ¿Qué miráis?-les gruñó, enojado, consiguiendo que dejaran de observarle y empezaran a cuchichear entre ellos.

-Calma,_ brother_, calma- le animó el pelirrojo- Mi hermana es un caso perdido. Se puede pasar todo el curso fingiendo dolores o ignorarte olímpicamente- al ver la expresión de su amigo, rectificó- Pero seguramente será algo sin importancia. Una chiquillada- afirmó- Se arreglará tarde o temprano.

-Y una porra- saltó Harry, sorprendiendo a su amigo- Esa pelirroja tozuda me va a oír, quiera o no-Y con eso, Harry se dirigió a su cuarto bajo la mirada de incredulidad por parte de Ron.

**OOO**

-¿Conseguiste algo?- le preguntó.

Hermione había regresado de su "_aventura_" y en esos momentos se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo Ron.

-Hablé con Hannah- anunció, abatida. Luego reparó en la ausencia de Harry- ¿Dónde está…

-En la enfermería- le ahorró el pelirrojo- A ver a Ginny- agregó, al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amiga.

-Claro. A ver a Ginny- bufó- ¿_Cómo no_?- ironizó la morena con enojo.

Ron se sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó con voz suave. Parecía un tema que le afectaba profundamente.

-Es Hannah- pronunció, observando a su amigo, quien la mirada con absoluta atención. Nunca antes la había prestado tanta, lo que logró ruborizarla un poco- Fui a verla, y hablamos.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Ron hablaba con tono suave, intentando no alterar en nada a su amiga…

-Entré en la Sala Común- contestó. El pelirrojo la miró atónito- Susan Bones me dio la contraseña y como tanto ella y Ernie son prefectos, me dejaron pasar- explicó.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Eres increíble- Hermione le miró, sorprendida. Al analizar lo que había dicho, el pelirrojo se ruborizó de pies a cabeza- Quiero decir…, _hum…_

-Entiendo- le tranquilizó. Hermione esbozó una amplia sonrisa, remontando su explicación-: Bueno…, me ha dicho que le quiere y que sabe que esto ha afectado a la amistad que tenía…

-¿Y qué hay con Ginny?

-Nada- mintió Hermione, segura que si contaba la verdad a Ron, éste se volvería como loco.

Siempre había querido que Harry y Ginny acabasen juntos.

-Entiendo- Ron la miró de reojo- ¿Y qué hay contigo?- preguntó.

Hermione alzó la vista, confusa.

-¿Conmigo?- balbució.

-Sí- Ron le sonrió- Has quebrantado cientos de normas, y estás muy tranquila. ¿Tengo que empezar a preocuparme?- bromeó.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

-Idiota- murmuró- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estropearle todo?- le preguntó, enojada.

_**-¿Qué?-**_ el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo- Yo no…

-Si he "_quebrantado cientos de normas_" es porque estoy preocupada por Hannah- replicó fríamente-: Y tengo la sensación de que todo va a ser distinto- soltó un suspiro- Lo más probable es que Harry y Hannah dejen de hablarse…¿y qué podría hacer? Yo no podría abandonar a Hannah…y aún menos a Harry...

-_Ei-_Ron se acercó a ella, vacilante.- No pienses en eso¿vale?- intentó tranquilizarla, cogiendo sus manos con cariño- Yo…en fin…no quiero estropearlo, como tú dices que hago siempre.

-Tú no…-interpuso Hermione, alzando el rostro con rapidez- Eres muy importante para mi, Ron- musitó finalmente, sonrojándose.

El pelirrojo sonrió avergonzado.

-Tú también para mí, _Mione_…-susurró.

Los dos se miraron tímidamente.

-Yo…tengo que subir…porque…en fin…-balbució la morena, super colorada.

_-¿Eh? _**¡Ah! **Sí, claro…claro…-tartamudeó Ron, posando su mirada en la alfombra de la Sala Común, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

La morena se levantó de la silla, decepcionada.

Entre suspiros comenzó a caminar hasta la escalera.

-¡Qué carajo! –oyó detrás suya. Eso la hizo parar, girando su rostro con extrañeza.

Pero antes siquiera de poder preguntar nada, unas manos le cogieron el rostro. Paralizada, observó a un colorado, pero decidido, Ronald Weasley, quien era la que le retenía.

**-¡RON!-** musitó, sonrojándose- ¿Qué…

-Siempre he deseado hacer esto- Era la primera vez que usaba ese método para callarla. La atrajo hacia él con firmeza e hizo que se unieran sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, con unasbobas sonrisasadornando sus rostros.

-Te tardaste…-suspiró Hermione, feliz.

-Lo siento…- Ron esbozó una radiante sonrisa.- Pero…-acarició su mejilla con dulzura- Tenemos tiempo para remediarlo…-Se arrodilló frente a ella con seriedad, causando su risa, y anunció-: Hermione Granger...¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó, esperanzado.

La morena se abalanzó sobre él, susurrando en su oído:

-Siempre he deseado a que me lo preguntases.

Y ambos comenzaron a besarse, entre risas.

**OOO**

Hasta aquí el capi…

¡Me encanta la pareja Hr/ R¿A ustedes no?

Me muero de ganas de que salga el séptimo y último libro para verles juntos (pero en verdad me dará pena ver que HP ha terminado…no lo habrá hecho xD,pero ya saben a lo que me refiero…). Pienso guardar todos los libros, pelis, pósters y dárselos a mis hijos y nietos para que pasen de generación en generación, xDD

En fin, que me enrollo como un pergamino…

Muchas gracias (Sé que lo repito mucho…pero de verdad me animan con lo que escriben…y no saben lo que me gustan sus comentarios! Ah, por cierto…a la que me dio el consejo de la bofetada y tal (no me acuerdo quienxDD Sorry!) Muchas gracias, me dio una leve idea de lo que será el próximo capi!)

MoonyGem (tienes razón, el más largo! Jaajjaaj Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!) RociRadcliffe (aquí lo tienes! Espero q te guste), CrazySiriemBlack (sí…admito que exageré con lo del desmayo y tal jajaja desde luego, a mi NO me pasaría eso jajaja, espero que te guste este!) , Eri mond licht (Hummm…ahhh no sé cómo terminará, ah ah!xDD Nooo, ya se verá si? Espero que te guste!) Kaito Seishiro (Hola…tu mensaje me dio hambre! xDD)Mariana30 (ahora lo acabo de mirar...gracias! xDD) Adhara-16, Vivi-G Weasley, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Rory Granger, -Demeure- (tu mensaje me causó gracia! xDD) y Mary-Tonks (no, no lo soy! Créeme xDD)

**T**


	9. Enfermedad y beso

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

_-Enfermedad y beso-_

**OOO**

Harry Potter era consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo rompía algunas de las normas más estrictas del Castillo.

Muchas, en realidad.

Contuvo el aire unos instantes y apoyó su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Decidido, la abrió lentamente. Observó atento si la enfermera Pomfrey se encontraba por los alrededor y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que no era así.

Se acercó a la única camilla ocupada y se detuvo a mirar a la persona que dormía en ella.

"_Parece inocente, incluso"_ pensó con una sonrisa irónica.

Éstos últimos años le habían demostrado que la pelirroja había dejado la inocencia desde hacía tiempo.

-Ginny…-musitó, inclinándose sobre ella y sacudiéndola con suavidad.

La aludida entreabrió los ojos, adormilada.

-¿…Quién…?- murmuró con voz ronca, frotándose los ojos.

_-¡Oh!-_ Harry reparó en su error. La capa de Invisibilidad que le cubría fue a parar al suelo.- Hola- saludó tímidamente a la pelirroja, quien le miraba boquiabierta.

-¡Ha- El moreno le tapó ágilmente la boca con una mano, antes de que lograse despertar a Madame Pomfrey.- _¡Umpf!-_ maldició, mirando a Harry con rabia.

-¿Me prometes que no gritarás?- le pedió, severo.

Él y Ginny se observaron largo tiempo, antes de que la pelirroja asintiera finalmente con resignación.

Aún desconfiando, el moreno apartó su mano, mientras cogía una de las sillas que había en la enfermería.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó Ginny, con frialdad.

-Bueno- empezó Harry, frunciendo el ceño- Eso es evidente.

-Harry, estoy mu-

-Muy cansada- intervino él, serio- Sí. Ya he oído eso antes.

Ginny alzó la mirada, furiosa.

-Pues explícame entonces qué haces aquí.

-Quería verte- explicó, mirándole a los ojos.

-Ya lo has hecho- La pelirroja se señaló, fingiendo incredulidad.

-Y entender por qué estás así conmigo- añadió Harry, pasando por alto su último comentario.

La pelirroja se removió en la camilla, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a la puerta del cuarto de la enfermera Pomfrey.

-No sé a qué te..

-Si vuelves a decir eso, te juro que te tiraré un bote a la cabeza- Ginny le miró. Para su sorpresa, Harry hablaba completamente en serio.

-¿Con qué derecho vienes aquí a las- La pelirroja miró su reloj de muñeca. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia Harry, traía una expresión atónita- a las tres de la mañana, a amenazarme?

-El derecho de ser amigo tuyo y estar preocupado por ti- aclaró, con una seriedad que Ginny nunca le había visto.

-De acuerdo- Ginny cerró los ojos por unos instantes-¿Realmente quieres ayudarme?

-Sí- se apresuró a decir Harry, sentándose a un lado de la camilla.

-Pues lárgate de aquí.

Hubo unos instantes en el cual se extendió un incómodo silencio.

-¿Por qué te comportas de forma tan estúpida?- preguntó Harry finalmente, decepcionado.

-Vete- Ginny entrecerró los ojos, observándole con enojo.

-No me voy a ir hasta que..

-Vete, o grito- le advirtió. Eso hizo que ambos se mirasen.

-De acuerdo- aceptó, al escuchar sonidos en el cuarto de Madame Pomfrey- Pero que sepas que, esto, no se va a quedar así- le dijo, poniéndose la capa y saliendo de la enfermería justo en el momento en que Madame Pomfrey hizo aparición.

-¿Le pasa algo, Weasley?- preguntó ésta, adormilada.

_"Si usted supiera…" _pensó, escondiéndose bajo la almohada.

OOO

**MAÑANA SIGUIENTE….**

****

-¡Harry!- Ron se sentó en frente de su amigo, sonriendo- ¿Dónde te has metido en toda la noche?- preguntó risueño, mirando a su alrededor con expresión soñadora.

Ambos estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la cual estaba desierta porque aún era bastante temprano.

-Por ahí- respondió éste, con voz nasal.

-¿Qué te pasa?- El pelirrojo le miró, sorprendido, dejando de sonreír.

-Mala noche- explicó, y como para confirmar lo dicho, empezó a toser.

-¿Harry¿Ese sonido salía de ti?- Hermione se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera, mirando al moreno con incredulidad. Bajó corriendo y se acercó a su amigo, posando una mano en su frente, ignorando sus réplicas- **¡Estás ardiendo!-** chilló, apartando su mano y mirándole preocupada.

-No es nada- murmuró Harry, quien empezaba a tiritar-: _Hum_…¿no hace mucho frío aquí?- añadió débilmente, mirando a su alrededor tembloroso.

-¿Se puede saber qué hiciste anoche?- le interrogó Hermione, mientras hacía conjurar una manta y se la tendía.

-Pues…lo normal- se quejó, aceptando la manta.

-Fuiste a ver a mi hermana- La confirmación tan seria de Ron hizo que Harry se sonrojara, asintiendo tímidamente.

**-¡HARRY!-** gritó Hermione, mirándole con desaprobación-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- preguntó, exasperada.

-No había otro modo- se defendió, mirando a su amigo Ron, el cual desvió la mirada, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Podrías haber esperado hasta esta mañana- concedió la morena, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Pero, obviamente, eso es mucho pedir para un cabezota como tú- señaló.

-Para cabezota Ginny-Empezó a toser terriblemente- No quería verme- explicó, entre tosidos.

-Y por eso…-Hermione se interrumpió-¿Cómo es que Pomfrey te dejó paso tan tarde?- preguntó perspicaz, mientras se acercaba hasta él y le acomodaba la manta.

-_Bueenoo_- Harry se sonrojó de nuevo.

-¡Fuiste con la capa de Invisibilidad!- tradució la morena, atónita, dejando de acomodar la manta por unos instantes- ¡Harry!

-Pero- intervino el pelirrojo, intentando echar un cable a su amigo- Ese no es motivo para ponerse enfermo…- Hizo una mueca-¿Qué hiciste después?- le preguntó, ya sin poder ocultar la curiosidad que sentía.

-¡Olvida eso!- interpuso Hermione- Harry tiene que ir a la enfermería¡mírale!- Y sin decir nada más, ambos amigos cogieron al moreno de los hombros, el cual ya temblaba visiblemente, y lo guiaron hasta allí.

OOO

-¡Sr. Potter! Ya le dije que…- empezó Pomfrey, al verle entrar por la puerta.

-¡Enfermera!- la interrumpió Ron, pasando detrás del moreno-¡Es Harry¡Está ardiendo y tirita!

La enfermera se acercó hasta el ojiverde. Le observó el rostro unos instantes y asintió, seria.

-Acuéstese en la camilla, Sr. Potter- La enfermera se volvió ante los rostros preocupados de Hermione y Ron-: Pueden retirarse. Nada de visitas hasta las 20:00, Potter necesita reposo.

Dirigiendo una última mirada al moreno, el cual sonrió débilmente como despedida, salieron de la enfermería.

-Bien-Pomfrey cogió un cucharón y echó en él un líquido viscoso de color rosa. Se lo tendió a Harry, el cual lo miró con asco- Sr. Potter…-advirtió, acercándoselo más a la boca.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Harry bebió del cucharón. Al tragar, una expresión de gusto y sorpresa cruzó por su rostro-¡Sabe bien!

-¿Qué se pensaba?- La enfermera se permitió una sonrisa- Y, ahora, intente descansar.

Diciendo eso, se fue de allí, dejándole solo.

¿Solo?

El moreno alzó la vista y echó un vistazo a la enfermería.

-¿Harry?- Ginny estaba en una camilla, en frente suya, mirándole con expresión incrédula.

Sonrió.

-¡Te dije que…

-Lo sé- intervino. No pudo continuar pues comenzó a estornudar terriblemente-: _¡Ashú!_ Pero…yo… _¡ashú!_ No…¡_ashú!_

_-Oh_, Dios- Ginny, aún en su camilla, rodó los ojos-: No me digas; te pusiste enfermo- supuso con un tinte de diversión en su voz.

-Creo- comentó éste con voz nasal, y señalándose- que es evidente.

Desde su camilla, escuchó su risa ahogada. Confuso, miró a la pelirroja.

-¿Te estás riendo?- preguntó, perplejo.

-No, no- negó, aunque sus cada vez más audibles risitas lo desmentían totalmente. Sin poderse contener más, estalló en carcajadas.

-¿De veras?- insistió Harry, con una sonrisa irónica.

-Es que es…-Ginny se tapó la boca, intentando controlar en vano la risa- Tan gracioso…-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Tú…te has…puesto malo- La pelirroja empezó a rodar por la camilla, sujetándose el estómago y llorando de la risa.

-Sí, sí- le cortó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo y suspirando.- Muy gracioso- comentó con cansancio.

-¿Y qué…-Ginny se secó el rastro de lágrimas. Intentó controlar el ataque de risa y lo miró con excesiva seriedad-¿Y qué te ha pasado?

-Yo sólo…-empezó el moreno, quien se veía exhausto- quería hablar contigo…-suspiró, somnoliento y frotándose los ojos.

Las risitas de Ginny cesaron. Sus ojos, ahora mirando a Harry, brillaban con sorpresa.

-Te pusiste malo_…¿sólo para hablar conmigo?-_ balbució, sin poder creérselo.

-Eres muy…tozuda- replicó débilmente, entrecerrando los ojos.

La pelirroja se mantuvo inmóvil en la camilla, incapaz de articular palabra.

-Y yo te…-Antes de poder terminar la frase, cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ginny esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

-Harry…-susurró, emocionada. Se levantó rápidamente de la camilla y, sigilosa y mirando por si Pomfrey volvía, se acercó hasta el moreno.

En segundos, sus labios estaban unidos con los de él.

-Descansa- murmuró, acariciándole el cabello.

OOO

Hasta aquí el capi!

No tengo mucho tiempo por eso no puedo contestarles los reviews:(

Aunque se los agradezco de corazón a:

MoonyGem, Elias, Adhara-16, Mary-Tonks, Vivi-G Weasley, Eri mond licht, CrazySiriemBlack, Mariana30, Kaito Seishiro, SabrinaEvans y BiAnK rAdClIfFe.

Sus comentarios me animan mucho!

Y pues que…espero que no me maten xDDD

Y de nuevo gracias!

Espero sus críticas constructivas xDD


	10. Visitas

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

_-Visitas-_

**NOTA:** Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, he de aclarar que lamentablemente, Harry no sintió el beso (ABUCHEOS) Xd Pero no se enfaden ni empiecen a mandarme virus, que ya verán en el próximo capítulo (Risa malvada)

**OOO**

**MAÑANA SIGUIENTE….**

-¡Harry!- Hermione prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él. Justo cuando el moreno empezaba a notar la falta de oxígeno, ella se apartó-¿Cómo estás? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti- afirmó, mirándole enternecida.

-¿Preocupados?- repitió Ron, mirando con incredulidad a la chica-¡Tú estabas histérica!- le corrigió, logrando que Harry sonriera.

_-¿Qué?_ Yo no…

-¡Chicos, basta!- oyeron gritar. Ron y Hermione se volvieron, sorprendidos. Ante ellos, estaba Ginny Weasley, cogiéndose una coleta y mirándoles con expresión exasperada.- ¿Hasta cuándo vais a seguir?- les preguntó, mientras se alisaba las arrugas de su falda.

-¿Ginny…?- Ron se acercó hasta ella.

_-¡Oh, Ginny!-_ intervino Hermione, apartando a Ron y abrazando a la pelirroja- Perdona que no te haya…

-No pasa nada, Mione- la tranquilizó ella, sonriente-: Y estoy mucho mejor, como puedes ver.- Hermione asintió, mientras se separaba de ella.

-En efecto. Pero Pomfrey le escribió a mamá…-empezó Ron, observando cómo la pelirroja palidecía y abría los ojos como platos- Y mamá está…histérica- A Harry le entró la risa. Conocía perfectamente a la Sra. Weasley, y sabía de su afán de sobreproteger a sus hijos. Incluido él mismo.

-No tiene gracia, Harry- replicó Ginny, mirándole con seriedad. Añadió angustiada-: Seguramente empezará a mandarme comida, consejos, me dirá que repo-

-O simplemente se presentará en el colegio- la interrumpió Ron, risueño.

_**-¡NO!-**_ gritó Ginny, mirando a su hermano con pesar.

-¡Sra. Weasley!- La enfermera Pomfrey hizo su inoportuna aparición. Negando con la cabeza, dijo-¿Se puede saber en qué piensa…? Y¿qué hace todavía aquí¿Se encuentra mal?- preguntó repentinamente, acercándose a ella.

-No, no. Yo sólo…ya sabe, visito a Harry- explicó, con su expresión más inocente, mientras la enfermera entrecerraba los ojos, mirándola- Es hora de visitas- se defendió, ante las divertidas miradas del trío Dorado.

-De acuerdo- cedió la mujer a regañadientes, al ver su mejorado estado- Pero sólo cinco minutos- les advirtió a los cuatro, volviendo a su despacho.

-No sabía que esto era una visita- bromeó Harry aún con su voz nasal, luego de que la mujer desapareciese.

-Lo es- afirmó ésta, siguiéndole el juego- ¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó instantes después, preocupada.

Su tono de voz logró incluso sorprender a Hermione.

-Voy tirando. He estado peor- la tranquilizó.

-Eso desde luego- rió Ginny, haciendo que Harry le mirase ofendido-: _¡Oh, por Dios!_ Sabes a lo que me refiero…-Empezó a enumerar con los dedos-: Brazo roto, caídas de 30 m, mordidas de basilisco…

-Arañas gigantes- le ayudó Ron, con escalofríos.

-Vale, vale- les paró el moreno, mientras los demás reían-: Soy un imán de problemas- aceptó.

-Di mejor de accidentes, _brother._

-Como sea- replicó éste, comenzando a toser.

Hermione se volvió a verle.

-¿Seguro que…

-Sí- le ahorró el moreno, luego de que cesaran los tosidos-: Bueno…aprovechando los 3 minutos que quedan, contadnos a Ginny y a mi las novedades- les pidió, mirando de reojo el despacho de Pomfrey, por si ésta volvía.

-_Oh-_ Para sorpresa de Harry como para Ginny, Hermione y Ron se habían sonrojado-. ¿Novedades?- balbució el chico, posando su vista en sus zapatos.

-Sí…¿ha pasado algo…que tengáis que contarnos?- insistió Ginny, mientras ella y Harry se miraban, cómplices.

Hermione se ruborizó hasta la punta de la raíz.

-Pues…veréis…-comenzó, incómoda. Ella y Ron evitaron mirarse.

Harry se incorporó en su camilla, aún sin apartar la mirada de ambos, intrigado.

_-¿Sí?- _Ginny alzó una ceja, interrogante.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- saltó Hermione, muy roja pero decidida.- Harry, Ginny- se puso en frente de ambos y contuvo el aliento para anunciar:- Ron y yo nos hicimos novios.

Tanto Harry como Ginny se miraron unos instantes.

El moreno miró a su amiga Hermione; una amplia sonrisa esbozándose lentamente en su rostro.

**-¡JA!-** Se levantó de su camilla y alcanzó a una super colorada Hermione Granger, a la cual abrazó efusivamente.

-¡Me alegra tanto de que por fin estéis juntos!- le susurró para que sólo ella lo escuchara, logrando emocionarla.

-¿De veras?- murmuró, conteniendo las lágrimas y separándose de él para ver su expresión.

-¡Pues claro, tontaina!- exclamó Harry, sorprendido, comenzando a reír.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Ginny aún se encontraba perpleja cuando estaba felicitando a su amigo-¿Se lo pediste?- le preguntó, sin asimilarlo.

-¡Por supuesto!- se ofendió el chico, molesto.

-¿En serio?- Ginny se acercó hasta Hermione y la abrazó con cariño-: Te felicito, aunque tú sabrás- añadió, provocando la risa de todos a excepción dicha del propio Ron.

_-Ja, ja-_ murmuró sarcásticamente.

-Ven aquí compañero- intervino Harry, haciéndose paso entre las chicas y alcanzándolo para abrazarle.

Eso hizo que el pelirrojo se callara, sorprendido.

-Por fin, zanahoria. Por fin- le susurró. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonreían.- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Cállate, capullo- Ron le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro, intentando ocultar así la emoción que le embargaba.

-5 minutos- La enfermera salió de su despacho, parando en seco ante la emotiva escena- ¿Todo esto porque no se verán hasta la noche?- preguntó, imitando el gesto de Ginny de alisar las arrugas de su delantal.

-No- se apresuró a decir Harry. Sonrió con orgullo y dijo-: Ron y Hermione se hicieron novios.

La enfermera Pomfrey se dedicó a mirar a la incómoda pareja.

-Creí que no se lo pediría nunca, Sr. Weasley- fue su respuesta.

OOO

-¿Y dices que mamá está aquí?- Ginny, Ron y Hermione se dirigían hasta el Gran Comedor. Habían dejado a Harry en la enfermería, debido a las quejas de la enfermera. Era la hora de la cena, y estaban hambrientos.

_-Ajá-_ asintió el pelirrojo, el cual miraba de reojo a Hermione- Ahora estará hablando con Dumbledore…

-Qué tragedia- se lamentó Ginny, observando a su alrededor.

-No hables así de tu madre, Ginny- le reprochó Hermione, siempre leal a la Sra. Weasley- Ella sólo se preocupa por ti.

-¿Venir a visitarme por un simple desmayo?- ironizó, rodando los ojos- Lo único que pasa es que mamá no acepta que su "_hijita_" ya no sea su _"niñita_"- enfatizó, cansinamente.

-Sabes que no- intervino Ron, sobresaltando a las dos- Mamá siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros. Siempre. Incluso cuando pase el tiempo y estemos distanciados, ella hará todo lo que le sea posible para enviarte el maldito jersey con una maldita G bordada en él para Navidad. Y llegado el momento, se lo agradecerás.

Hermione miraba su reciente novio con perplejidad.

Ginny…simplemente estaba boquiabierta.

_-Yo…-_miró a su hermano- ¿Dónde dices que estaba mamá?

Cuando Ginny salió a buscar a su madre, Hermione se dedicó a mirar al pelirrojo con admiración.

Ron siempre lograba sorprenderla…

Y eso le gustaba…

OOO

**MAÑANA SIGUIENTE….**

-¡_Oh_, Harry, cielo!- El moreno levantó la vista de su tarea de Encantamientos (quien Hermione muy amablemente le había llevado) y se alegró de ver a la Sra. Weasley en el resquicio de la puerta de la enfermería.

-¡Sra. Weasley!- exclamó. Ella, al igual que Hermione, corrió hacia él para abrazarle efusivamente, cortándole por unos breves instantes la respiración.

-Molly, Harry, cariño, Molly- le corrigió, desacomodándole el pelo y cogiendo una silla para quedar a la altura de su camilla.- ¿Cómo te encuentras¡Estás muy flacucho!- dijo desaprobitariamente, mirándole con ojos críticos.

-Estoy bien, Sra…Molly- le intentó tranquilizar.- Madame Pomfrey me ha cuidado estupendamente. Ya está acostumbrada a verme por aquí- bromeó.

-¡Pero seguro que no has desayunado como Dios manda!- supuso, acomodándole la almohada.

-¡Sí…de veras!- añadió al ver su expresión desconfiada-: Ron y Hermione me traen comida. E incluso Ginny me trae unos postres de chocolate buenísimos.

-¿Ginny?- Era evidente que la Sra. Weasley también había notado el enfriamiento entre él y su hija.

-Sí. Ella ha sido…un gran apoyo para mí- susurró, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-No sabes cómo me alegra, entonces- La expresión de Molly se transformó-: Harry, querido…, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…pero no sé si…- Parecía metida en una situación muy violenta.

-Usted puede preguntarme lo que sea, Sra. Weasley.

-Molly- le corrigió, aunque su rostro se había iluminado-: Ayer Ginny…me comentó algo sobre Ron..y..

-Sí- Harry esbozó una sonrisa- No sé si soy el más adecuado para decírselo, pero…-Se frotó la nuca- Ron y Hermione están saliendo juntos.

_**-¡Oh¡Oh!-**_ La Sra. Weasley empezó a aplaudir, contentísima-¡Qué feliz noticia! Me estaba preguntando ya cuando esos dos…

-Por favor, Sra.Weasley- le interrumpió Harry, preocupado- No diga que lo sabe a Ron, o a Hermione. Era…una sorpresa…y yo…

-No te preocupes, Harry, cielo- le tranquilizó la mujer, poniéndose seria- Yo seré la primera sorprendida- y le guiñó un ojo.

Harry rió.

OOO

-_Humm_...¿mamá?- La Sra. Weasley se volvió hacia su hijo- Tengo que decirte algo- Ron no sabía dónde meterse. Pero mirando a su intrigada madre, a su contenta (pero ruborizada) novia, y a su mejor amigo y a su hermana casi muriéndose de la risa, sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Sí, Ron?- La Sra. Weasley y Harry intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

_-Yo…en fin…bueno…, en fin-_ El pelirrojo tomó aire-: _Yo…_

_-¡Oh,_ Ron, haznos un favor y díselo de una vez!- espetó Ginny.

Pomfrey, la cual pasaba por ahí, ya que estaban reunidos en la enfermería, miró desaprobitariamente a la chica.

-Sí- Ron fulminó a Ginny con la mirada antes de decir-: Mamá, Hermione y yo…estamos saliendo.

La Sra. Weasley abrió la boca como un pez.

_-¡Oh, Ron!-_ exclamó, elevando los brazos al cielo y corriendo a abrazarlo- ¡Estoy tan contenta!- dijo, acercándose a la colorada Hermione para felicitarla.

-Es increíble- susurró Harry, quien había presenciado la escena con incredulidad y diversión.

-¿A qué te refieres?- murmuró a su vez Ginny, la cual era la única que le escuchaba ya que la Sra. Weasley le estaba dando consejos a la pareja sobre cómo comportarse.

-Tu madre…ya lo sabía- le explicó. La pelirroja alzó ambas cejas, sin entender-: Yo se lo dije esta mañana- admitió, sonrojándose.

-No te tienes que sentir mal- replicó Ginny, leyendo sus pensamientos.- A mí también se me pudo escapar algo.

-¿_Se te pudo_?- se burló Harry, sin apartar la vista de la Sra. Weasley, quien estaba en ese momento señalando a su hijo con su dedo índice.

-Bueno, vale. Yo también se lo dije- Ambos se miraron. Luego empezaron a reír.

-Menudos amigos estamos hechos- suspiró el moreno, al momento en que pudo controlar la risa.

-El caso es que ya lo sabe¿no?- se defendió la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, pero…¿cómo puede actuar tan bien?- cambió de tema Harry, admirando como la Sra. Weasley (¡Molly!) abrazaba nuevamente a la pareja.

-Bueno. Es la madre de Fred y George- y Harry y Ginny se miraron, sonrientes.

OOO

Hasta aquí el capi (Siento que no haya pasado nada…nuevo, pero este capi era necesario!) >. 

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews a:

**Mary-Tonks:** ¿Traicionera? XDDDD Bahhh, yo no quise hacerlo con esa intención (Bue…sí jajajajaj) Y respondiendo a tu pregunta…se puso malo a propósito ;) (Eso lo explicará en el próximo capi, pero ya que estás leyendo desde casi el principio, te hago un adelanto XDD (PD: Pa' que veas que no soy tan traicionera XDDD) Espero que este capi te haya gustado! 

**Vivi-G Weasley:** Ayyy lo siento mucho, no lo sintió UU (Ya me veo que todas queráis matarme! XDDD) Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, y por seguir casi desde el principio la historia!  ( Lo de Harry ya se verá en el próximo capítulo…en el cual pasará algo que hará que queráis matarme de verdad XDD) Muchos besos. Cuídate! 

**Ignasi:** Muchas gracias!  Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. (Yeahh! Yo también lo pensé! No me gustó mucho cómo quedó el que Ginny se acercara a Harry…en fin XD) Muchos besitos!

**RociRadcliffe:** Sí, destaco porque todos mis capis son cortos XDDD! (Lo intento..pero es que no me sale! . Quizás soy un poco vaga, pero en fin…yo digo que mejor un capi corto, que ninguno XDD). Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Comodín. Muchos besitos!

**Elias:** XDDD (Por qué a casi todas os ha gustado que Harry se haya puesto enfermo? Pobre Harry! XDD (Que los mocos y los tosidos son de lo peor, a mi me ponen histérica XDD). Espero que te haya gustado este capi, y que muchas gracias por seguir la historia! 

**Kaito Seishiro:** Muchas gracias (Tamy se despide. Tamy se va XDDD). Espero que este te haya gustado!

**SabrinaEvans:** (Sí…desde que leí el sexto libro, es que me encanta la pareja Harry/ Ginny, y no digamos Ron / Hermione! Son tan lindos! En fin, EJEM EJEM (Umbrigde! XD) Muchas gracias por tu comentario!  Espero que el capi te haya gustado

**CrazySiriemBlack:** ¡Ahhh! Jajajaja ¿sabes que era la primera que se da cuenta de ese detalle? (En serio!) XDDD En fin, me alegra saber que te gustó!  Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta loca historia.

**Eri mond licht:** Como que ya me tomé el tiempo suficiente, no? XDDD (En fin, siento que no estén juntos todavía, pero INSISTO (Tamy ríe como loca) en el próximo capi ya verán…) Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Animan mucho!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:** Hola! Muchas gracias! (Una que se decanta por Ginny! Por finn! (Aplaudan, aplaudan!) XDD Ya, ya, estoy loca…:P Espero que te haya gustado este capi, muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio!

**MoonyGem:** ¡Ahhh, ya veo ya veo! Ustedes quieren ya el romance, que lo veo! XDD (Y quién no?) Lamentándolo mucho, eso no habrá hasta…EL PRÓXIMO CAPI! XDDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capi te haya gustado:)

**gweasley4l:** Sí..es que Harry ya está desesperado de que la pelirroja le haga caso! XDDD Pero créanme que sus esfuerzos valdrán!  Espero que este capi te haya gustado! Muchos besos, cuídate!

**Desiré:** Espero que esta vez lo leas tranquilita XDDD (Yo en las clases siempre estoy mirando por si viene el profesor, no sé tú..XDDD) Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia  Besitos!

**PALOMA MICHELLE:** jajajajajaja …Pues…no, no soy argentina! XDDD (Sólo una pregunta, por qué todos me lo dicen? En plan..yo soy española, y quizás tenga un poco de influencia pero XDDD) No sé:P

**PauLiTa:** Hola Paula! (Oye, ya que estamos en el tema y eres de chile…por mi forma de hablar (o escribir XDD) tú dirías que yo soy chilena? XDDD) Nada de eso…(eso lo explicaré en el próximo capi:P) ¿Y cómo eso de muerte a Hannah? XDDD ¡A Hannah déjenla tranquila, pobre chica! (Encima que le puse un papel casi protagonista, ay qué ver! XDD

**Felina Reeves:** ¡Lo terminaré! (Tamy pone expresión convincente) Ya si termino el ff en 2010, es otro asunto XDD (No, no, este ff ya no da para muchos capis más, se los aseguro:P) Me gustaría leer esas ideas que tienen, que aunque tenga una mente perversa XDD Eso siempre ayuda!  Espero que este capi te haya gustado!

**pansy Weasley:** Uhm…no debería decírtelo pero…(Tamy se acerca al oído de Pansy Weasley y empieza a cuchichear) Bla..bla..ya ya..blabla…bueno, vale, pero que no se entere nadie, shhh, sí, Ginny y harry se quedarán juntos! XDDD Pero recuerda, secreto!  Espero que puedas continuar leyendo el ff, y que este capi te guste!

Y recuerden! Dejen sus ideas (cualquiera, como si dicen que quieren que Harry se muera atropellado o XDD --- (Espero que no:P) XDD)

Muchos besos!

T


End file.
